


Le Maître de la Mort

by AlicetheMadHatter



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Borderline Dark Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, Cause Vampires, Death, Edaward as Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Master of Death Harry Potter, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Off-screen Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Vampires, Were-Creatures, dark at times, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicetheMadHatter/pseuds/AlicetheMadHatter
Summary: When Harry mentions to Luna that he would like to leave Britain, she gives him a name and a place. St. Louis Missouri, where he will start a new life and meet some surprising new people. Some will become friends, some enemies and others hopefully more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since I can't find any fics with this crossover that I really like or was updated recently, I have decided to write my own. This will take place after the HP series but is not epilogue compliant. It is also at the start of Burnt Offerings but will become canon divergent after chapter 11 of the book. Since the ABVH series came out in '93 I have moved up the timeline a bit and I picture this to take place in '02ish roughly 4 years after the final battle. PLEASE NOTE: This will start off with the canon pairings for ABVH but that will change and there will be M/M explicit scenes as well as polyamory and BDSM. If you do not care for anything of that sort I suggest you find something else to read and any flaming comments will be ignored, probably. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and if you find any problems let me know.

**Chapter 1**

 

It was time, courtesy of Luna (the only person alive he really spoke to anymore besides Andromeda and Teddy); he knew where he was going and what he needed to do when he got there. St. Louis Missouri, the epicenter of paranormal activity, where he wouldn’t really have to hide what he was even though the Statute of Secrecy was still in place. It was a place he could go and not be recognized, start over and finally, hopefully, be happy.

Everything he had learned from Luna had been a complete surprise and he couldn’t believe just how out of touch with the world as a whole until she had informed him of paranormal creature coming out of their proverbial closets. Not to mention it seemed that the wizarding world was not the only ones hiding from everyone. He was looking forward to learning and possibly meeting some of the creatures Luna had informed him lived in the United States. All he had right now was a name and location; she refused to tell him anything else.    

Harry shrunk his luggage and put it in his pockets which had been expanded just for this occasion. He had said his goodbye to Luna not that long before he finished packing and he had went to see Andromeda and Teddy earlier in the day to spend a little time with them and say his goodbyes. Besides it wouldn’t be forever, once he got settled in and activated the Floo, Andromeda told him he could take Teddy for the weekend.

He closed the door behind him and walked until he was just outside the wards. Harry closed his eyes and felt for the wards with both his hands and magic, once immersed in the family magic surrounding the house he commanded them to do his bidding. They would keep all visitors out while alerting him if someone somehow found a way around them.

With the last item on Harry’s to-do list crossed off, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the child’s toy top that had been made into an International Portkey, “Portus.” Barely any sound passed his lips before he was whisked away to where he would make his new home.

~~~

As instructed, Harry appeared in a large room inside MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America). He eventually found his way to the registration desk where he met a lovely young witch by the name of Marissa who helped him register his wand and such, as well as give him general advice about the city; most of which he had already gotten from Luna and then some, but he appreciated it none-the-less. Once he finished answering pertinent questions and filling out the appropriate forms, Harry made his way to the house he had purchase through Gringotts.

The house was a beautiful two story Victorian with a large yard and wrap around porch, it had four bedroom, two bathrooms, kitchen with a breakfast nook, living room, formal dining room, study, basement and attic. Harry took a moment to look around; across the street was Tower Grove Park and though he couldn’t see it, around the corner well within walking distance was the Botanical Garden, they were two of the main reasons he chose this property. That and the entire property was surrounded by trees on all sides except the front, which meant during the summer he had complete privacy and since it was August the large trees were in full bloom and meant he had enough time to put up a fence before winter came.

Harry’s jaw cracked with a wide yawn and broke him from his thoughts. He still had much to do before he could settle for the night so he made his way into the house pausing just in the door to flip on the lights and shut it with a quiet click behind him.         

The living room, now bathed in light, revealed a muted relaxing space. The hardwood floor gleamed a dark nutty brown that was lightened by light blue-gray walls. A large overstuffed dark blue couch sat against one wall bracketed by two wrought iron end tables with glass tops, a matching coffee table sat in front of the couch with a matching recliner to the side.   

Harry made note of the large flat screen television facing the couch and shrugged lightly, he had never been one for T.V. but then again he never really had the time to relax and watch anything; he hoped thing would be different now and decided that when he was finally settled he’d set aside a night to just lounge and watch movies.

He left the living room and entered the dining room and then the kitchen, flicking on lights as he went. He was very happy the house was fully furnished even if it cost him and arm and a leg to have the Goblins do it. He found the door to the basement hidden in the back of a broom closet. When the light came on Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that the basement was immaculate and once he made his way down the stairs he sent out a silent thanks to the Goblins. There in what would be the center of the house stood a lodestone that the Goblins set up for him to anchor his wards to. Some he had to do right that moment, then he’s be able to go unpack and by the time he was done he would have one more thing to do before he could eat and sleep.

Harry took the trunk containing all of his clothes to the master bedroom and riffled through it until he found the outfit he planned to wear; he changed into something more appropriate for meeting such an important person. Black dragonhide trousers with matching boots that stopped just below his knees and an emerald green silk button up shirt that Luna insisted on him buying on one of their outings, saying it would be a shame not to have it since it would bring his eyes out so nicely. And since he had grown his hair out to just below his shoulder it was a much more attractive mess when left alone, thankfully while he had been visiting Luna she had insisted on doing his hair. She had artfully placed tiny braids through his hair, some for looks some to keep his hair out of his eyes. A few had brightly colored string woven through them and depending on how he moved you could see the different colors peek out from his black hair.

He wasn’t religious in the sense that he worshiped the Christian God so he had no need to double check himself for any items pertaining to that and he only wore one item of jewelry that contained no silver so he was good on that front. Now he was ready to go.

~~~

A quick taxi ride and Harry found himself at the entrance to his final destination for the night. Harry stood in front of the entrance looking up at the large sign, well now he knew why he had to come here; the magic that radiated from this location was almost overwhelming. If he tried he could probably _see_ the magic swirling and pressing down like a thick mist coating the entire area.

Harry took a deep breath and let a little of his own magic seep from his core, coating him in an invisible cloak to ward off the oppressing feel of foreign magic from distracting him. Not only was the magic oppressing but there was a feeling of malevolence coming from the epicenter. So like the fool he was, Harry strode determinedly toward trouble and cursed himself the whole way. Though the clown with fangs made him pause in his mental self-abuse and smirk slightly.

About halfway to his destination the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood and since he was blocking out most magic, that was the only indication he got to inform him that there was someone or something behind him. Tossing a look over his shoulder, Harry relaxed marginally but not too much. If Death decided to show something was definitely going on and he was about to get himself mixed up in it, as usual. He had to admit to feeling some excitement since the past few years had been a bit boring.

Harry tucked his hands in his pockets and slowed to a leisurely pace. “Death.” Harry greeted respectfully once the being matched his pace and began walking next to him.

“Master.” The being nodded slightly back.

Harry sighed lightly, “I really wish you wouldn’t call me that.” The being smirked sideways at his smaller companion.

“I know.” The smirk dropped and back was the blank empty cold look that Harry was most used to. “Are you aware of what you are walking into?”

“No, except that it’s trouble and involves a lot of death and magic. Are you going to tell me anything?” We had made it to where I assumed the entrance to where I needed to be. I stopped not sure what to do now and turned to Death. If anyone could see him besides me they’d think he was a plain old ordinary human. He stood a few inches taller at about 5’8” with blonde hair and blue eyes. Very unassuming; approachable even. The complete opposite of what most people would assume Death would look like.

“I think I will stay to watch the show but I will only inform you of what you need to know when the time comes. For the moment wait here, they come.”

~~~

Harry turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps and watched two people appear from the surrounding darkness. One, the man, was stunningly gorgeous; tall with longish black hair, pale flawless skin (visible even in the bad lighting) and dark eyes. Harry almost couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man to observe the woman walking at a fast pace next to him to keep up with his longer strides.

On her own Harry would say that she was beautiful but next to the man she was merely very pretty to him. She was much shorter than her companion with long curly black hair and dark eyes. She had pale skin though not as pale as the man and with the overly large coat she was wearing she resembled a life sized doll.

Harry turned to face the two fully though they already knew he was there and were approaching cautiously. They stopped a good two feet from Harry and his invisible friend. They were close enough now that when Harry met the man’s eyes he noted that they were a dark blue, the most unique eye color he’d seen besides himself.

The man froze, not like anything Harry had ever witnessed, he froze like a statue and Harry would bet anything that he wasn’t even breathing. His eyes darted between him and the woman noting the way she narrowed her eyes at him. The man stayed frozen in place but spoke anyways, “Who, might I ask, you are and what business do you have here.”   

Harry cocked his head slightly and had to mentally push away the tension and weariness they were both radiating. Before he could answer Death spoke. “I would suggest you introduce yourself as my master. Since you plan to live here permanently, the allies you would gain from it outweigh the consequences from revealing the information. Also if you wish to you could offer your services, just keep in mind that the witches from America are of a different variety, you and your kind are much more powerful but you will be the first they meet.”

If it was even possible the man became stiller than he was before and Harry wondered if he could sense Death. Bowing his head to the man and looked up into his eye once again, “I was informed by a good friend of mine to seek out The Circus of the Damned and introduce myself to a man named Jean-Claude. I assume you are he.”

The man only moved his head enough to nod his head. There was no move to introduce the woman yet so, hands still in his pockets, Harry shrugged. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jean-Claude, my name is Harry Potter. We have much to discuss but from what I can feel in there,” he pointed his thumb behind him at the door. “I believe you are in a hurry so until we can sit down and talk I am offering my assistance as a Wizard and the Master of Death.”

Jean-Claude’s eyes widened in shock or something else Harry didn’t know but the woman scoffed and Harry’s eyes jumped back to her. “I’m sorry you are?” He asked briskly not liking how she decided to show her disbelief. The man seemed to shake off whatever it was that held him still and took a step forward and stood slightly in front of the woman. “My apologies. This is my human servant Anita Blake and it is an honor to make your acquaintance. I must say your appearance here is very much a surprise, many vampires think you are a myth and tell scary stories about you, much like the bogeyman.”

Harry chuckled lightly, “Really? That’s kind of neat. I think I like being a bogeyman much better than the Boy-who-lived.” It dawned on him after that Jean-Claude had said vampires. Harry concentrated and thinned his barrier enough to _feel_ his immediate surroundings. The cool soothing calm of death surrounded him relaxing him further. “Ah, you are a vampire.” He looked past Jean-Claude to Anita who seemed to be annoyed at being ignored. “You feel of death as well though not as much as him. But I cannot tell what you are.”

“Necromancer,” Came the quiet reply from Death himself.

Harry noted the minute shudder from Jean-Claude. “I have never met a person that’s magic is strictly focused in one area.” Harry turned back to the vampire before she could say anything. “You can sense him can’t you?”

“Death. It is unlike anything I have ever felt” He whispered in shocked awe.

“Excuse me?” Anita demanded angrily.

Jean-Claude turned to her. “I am surprised you cannot sense it as well since you can sense any undead very well.”

“She has closed herself off. She does not accept herself which keeps her from harnessing the gift she has been born with to its full potential. Not only that but she clings to morals that do not belong in this world.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “That makes a lot of sense. Sounds a lot like Remus.”

“Yes.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose that was something to deal with another day. “Is there anything you can do to help block out the ambient magic so I can drop my cloak?” He asked Death completely forgetting about his audience. Death raised his hand and tapped Harry’s temple with a finger imbuing the knowledge he would need to erect a barrier without exhausting himself or losing the rest of his magical sense.

Harry smacked himself in the forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that it’s so simple.” It was matter of seconds before it was done and Harry was opening his eyes to address Jean-Claude and Anita. “You will have to accept or refuse my offer of assistance before we can move on because it was a formal offer and backed by magic.

Anita interrupted before Jean-Claude could reply. “Wait just a damn minute. Jean-Claude you cannot honestly be considering accepting. He could be a spy for the council or could end up betraying you like Liv just did.”

Harry’s eyes darted between the two of them as they attempted to argue quietly. He was a little disappointed to figure out that the two were a couple. More thoughts for another day. He sighed and mentally shook himself, “Would a vow put your mind at ease?”

They stopped mid-argument and turned toward him. “And how would you giving your word keep you from stabbing us in the back?” Anita asked her tone biting.

Harry took a breath to keep himself from biting back, even with proper Occlumancy training he still had a hard time controlling his anger. “A vow made on my magic in much more binding. If I broke the vow, depending on how bad the wording was, I could possibly lose my magic which if I wasn’t who I am could kill me; however in this case the loose would not kill me but I be a shell of myself forever living but as only half a person.”

Anita opened her mouth to reply but Jean-Claude must have known what she was going to say and interrupted her with a stern mention of her name. The deep growl sent goosebumps up Harry’s arms and he shivered a little.

When he became curious about how he reacted to Jean-Claude’s voice Death decided to give a little more information. “You are protected from their abilities but the line of vampires that he is descended from is all based on sex and seduction. Though if you do want to experience what they are capable of it is only a matter of dropping your magical shields. With some you may also have to drop your mental shields. In Jean-Claude’s case he is a true master and every year he will grow more powerful until he reaches his full potential, you will always be able to feel a touch of a master's power no matter how hard you shield. I would ask you not tell him that last bit.”

Harry nodded at his companion and turned smiling at Jean-Claude. If that was just a small taste of the vampires power he couldn’t wait to see what he and the others could do. “Your decision? As I understand we should be in a bit of a hurry.”

“That is correct. The vow would have to be your choice but whatever is to happen has to be now. I normally would not accept the assistance of a stranger so easily but I believe, given who and what you are, as long as things go smoothly tonight we may be able to come to an agreement.”

“Very well. In exchange for the vow I will ask one thing, that you keep my status as Master of Death quiet unless I specify otherwise.” He waited for them both to nod before reaching up the sleeve of his left arm to pull the Elder Wand from its holster. Faster than he could pull the wand out, Anita had her gun out and trained on him. Harry cocked an eyebrow but slowly pulled on the wand until it was cleared of his shirt sleeve. “It’s just my wand, I don’t normally need it to perform magic but in this case it’s called for; all magical vows and oaths require the use of a wand.”

Harry held it level between the three of them, “I, Harry James Potter, do so swear to use my magic to assist or protect Jean-Claude and his people to the best of my abilities for the next 24 hours. So I swear it, so mote it be. Lumos.” When Jean-Claude flinched away from the bright white light now bathing the area he smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry. The light is mainly a way to prove that I was sincere in my vow and so far magic has not chosen to punish me. It will not harm you it much like an electric light, only brighter. Now I do have a spell that mimics sunlight and its effects but I think I’ll save that for emergency use.”

Jean-Claude nodded graciously and pulled himself back together. “Ma Petite put your gun away we have much more pressing matters to attend to. Mon Ami, if you would follow us. I am not sure what we will be walking into since this is the Vampire Council but it will not be pretty.”

Anita hesitated for a moment then dropped her weapon not putting it away. She said nothing as she and Jean-Claude walked side by side to the door then disappeared into it once they had knocked, it was already open and from the looks of the two in front of him that was not normal. He followed behind quickly.

~~~

The room just inside the door looked like a storage room and the shadows jumped around ominously from the bare bulb swinging above them. “Stop the light from swinging.” Anita demanded, Jean-Claude reached up and touched it.

“The room is empty Ma Petite.”                             

While Anita surveyed the empty room, Harry couldn’t take his eyes from the _thing_ attached to the surface of the door. He should have been horrified but after everything that had happened in the past all he could muster up was curiousity. Had the person that skin belonged to been awake while it happened, it was obvious from the blood dripping to the fool that wou ever it was had been alive while their skin was peeled from their back. Whoever had done this would have gotten along swimmingly with Bellatrix had she still been alive.

When Anita was finally satisfied by the emptiness of the room she turned to look at the door. “What’s on the door?”

“Mon Dieu.” Jean-Claude sighed.

He didn’t seem all that surprised or horrified, but then again he was a vampire Harry imagined he’d probably seen worse in all his years of living death. Anita crossed the room to get a closer look and Harry couldn’t figure out why she was asking a question with a very obvious answer.

It was then that another woman staggered to the door that was left open in their haste to enter the building.

She coughed and cleared her throat and Harry couldn’t hold back the wince of sympathy; that had sounded painful.   

I wanted to see your faces when you saw the Master of Beasts compromise.” She gloated.

Harry looked to Death, an eyebrow cocked in question. “He is a Master that sits on the Vampire Council. He has the ability to control all beasts and their Were counterparts.” Harry nodded imperceptibly and turned back to the scene.

The woman continued gloating, “The Traveller refused to let him and his people greet you in person. This is the Master of Beasts calling card. How do you like it?” By the end of her speech she sounded eager, predatory.

Anita looked back at the skin hanging on the door, it took a few seconds but her face finally filled with horror and disbelief. “Where are the hands and feet?”

Harry continued to watch, quiet and unobtrusive. His input was not needed yet and so he’d be invisible for the time being gathering as much information as possible while not calling attention to himself.

"It is merely the back of someone's body, not the entire skin, ma petite. Besides, it is hard to take the living skin off of fingers and toes when your victim is still struggling," Jean-Claude’s face was impassive and his voice empty when he spoke.

"Struggling? You mean whoever this was, was alive?" Harry was having a hard time understanding this woman. She had been surrounded by death on a daily basis since birth, looked to be in a relationship of some sort with a vampire and from Jean-Claude’s next statement, looked to most likely seen worse than this but she still resisted. Perhaps she thought it was someone she knew or was close to? Harry could sympathize with the person the skin had come from but he had been desensitized to blood and gore years ago.

"You are the police expert, ma petite."

"It wouldn't be bleeding this much if they hadn't been alive," I said.

"Yes, ma petite." The statement was simple and to the point.

"Sweet Jesus, do the silver nails mean the victim was vampire or lycanthrope?"

"Most likely," Jean-Claude said.

"Does that mean they're still alive?"

"They were alive when the skin was removed. If vampire, or lycanthrope, the mere removal of the skin would not be sufficient to kill them." He told her matter of factly, voice still empty. Harry caught her shudder at the horror of someone being skinned alive and then surviving the ordeal.

"Asher mentioned Padma. Is he the Beast Master?" Harry made mental notes of all the names and information for later use, nothing he had heard so far meant much of anything to him.

"The Master of Beasts," Jean-Claude said. "You cannot kill him for this indiscretion, ma petite."

"You're wrong," As Harry understood it Anita was in fact wrong. This was all a matter of politics even if they were much bloodier than normal politics. He was willing to bet his fortunes that they could insult, beg, barter and plead; but not kill. Harry could see her mounting rage and underlying fear. This was what Death meant; she was living in the world with the supernatural, surrounded by creatures and born with the ability to raise and control the dead but she resisted playing by their rules. She was determined to do things her way and ignore rules that had been in place since the beginning of time.

"We cannot punish them for this tonight, ma petite. Tonight is about survival for all of us. Remember that and curb your anger." Harry could practically taste his weariness hidden behind the empty tone. Harry knew none of them very well but because of his status as Master of Death he was connected to them and that connection was urging him to take care of this man and his people, ease his weariness. It was making Harry angry at Anita for how she was handling the situation, instead of helping her Master and someone she obviously cared about, she was making things harder for him.

"I am way past anger."

"Then curb your rage. We must save the rest of our people." Even without his vow Harry would have sworn to help in any capacity. No matter what changed about him that was one part of his nature that would never go away.

"If they're alive."

"They were alive when I came upstairs to wait for you," The woman told them.

"Who's skin is it?" Anita asked.

The laugh the woman let out was an ugly bray. "Guess," she said. "If you guess right, I'll tell you, but only if you guess right.”

"No games, Liv, not with you. The real games don't even begin until we get downstairs." Well, now Harry knew that she knew the game just refused to play it.

"Well said, ma petite. Let us go down."

"No," Liv said. "No, you'll guess. You'll guess who it is. I want to see your face. I want to see the pain in your eyes while you think about each of your friends, Anita. I want to watch the horror on your face while you picture it happening to each of them."

"What did I ever do to you, Liv?"

"You stood in my way," she said.

Harry watched Anita shake her at the woman. "Three strikes and you're out, Liv."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Betraying us was one. Trying to roll me with your eyes was number two.”

Once again Harry was left looking to Death for answers, “Rolling is a term used for anyone brought under by another’s abilities.” Harry was quite sure that he understood what the meant but if he was going to be in close contact with a number of powerful beings he’d eventually find out.

“That was partly my fault, so I would have let it go. But you took an oath to protect all of Jean-Claude's people. You swore to use that wonderful body, that strength, to protect those weaker than yourself. Whoever belongs to that skin was someone you swore to protect. Instead, you betrayed them. Delivered them over to hell. Strike three, Liv."

"You can't kill me, Anita. The Traveler will heal me, no matter what you do." The woman, Liv, said. And Harry wanted to urge her to do it. Betrayal was one thing he would never let go unpunished. He loathed people like that with a vengeance.

Harry didn’t have to say anything though; Anita brought up her gun quickly and shot Liv in the kneecap. Harry watched dispassionately as she writhed around on the floor screaming in pain, the ringing in his ears not really drowning her out.  

A dark look passed over Anita’s face and Harry knew what she was feeling, “I hope it hurts Liv. I hope it hurts like hell.

The temperature in the room dropped like a stone. There was an unusual power building in the air, It felt cold enough that Harry almost expected to see their breathes.

"You cannot harm me, Anita. My master will not allow it." Liv got to her feet with the faintest of limps. She walked to the door with its awful burden. She stretched the edge of the thing, showing holes in the skin that had nothing to do with the skinning process. "I fed on him while they tortured him. I drank his blood while he screamed." Her fingers came away stained with blood. She licked them clean, sliding her fingers in and out of her mouth. "Hmm, tasty."

Anita shot her in the knee again and Harry wasn’t sure what she was trying to accomplish by repeating the same action over and over.

She collapsed to the floor, shrieking. "Don't you understand? You can't hurt me."

"Oh, I think I can, Liv, I think I can." Anita shot her in the knee once again.

Liv was again on the floor but this time she was glaring hatefully up at Anita.

"Come, Ma Petite, let her be. The Traveler does not give his blessings so easily a second time, or would this be the third? He will heal her at his own pace now. A blessing and a punishment rolled into one. As most of the council's gifts are wont to be."

Harry followed sedately behind the Master and his Servant only glancing at the line of blood Jean-Claude left behind on the wall. "The longer we delay the more tortures they will think of."

That wasn’t ominous at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my muse is being a bossy bitch for now and I guess I'll be updating fairly frequently for now. Those of you who are fans of ABVH will notice that a lot of the dialogue for Jean-Claude and Anita come directly from the book though I try to reword much of it, that will only be a temporary thing and allows me to go along with the events while add Harry into them as well. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sure I'll have chapter 3 in the day or so. Also I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so I'll just put it here; I do not own Harry Potter or Anita Blake Vampire Hunter. They belong to their respective authors J.K. Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton.

**Chapter 2**

 

Jean-Claude followed by Anita then Harry exited the room into a hallway with stairs lead down. Harry used the heel of his boot to shut the door so he wouldn’t have to come in contact with the blood, who knew what would happen if it was the blood of an undead creature. The sudden silence was startling once Liv’s screams were cut off and he paused to admire the vampire gracefully making his way down the stairs, Anita followed behind after making sure the long coat didn’t trip her up and Harry thought she looked a bit awkward but it could have been because of the tell heels she was wearing. Though rethought that line when he took a step a step down and noticed the stairs were taller than he was used to.

Jean-Claude stopped at the bend in the stairs, “I could carry you Ma Petite.”

Harry snickered but stopped when she turned a glare his way, “No thanks.”

Harry paused a few steps behind them when Jean-Claude pulled open a pair of heavy doors and turn to look at Anita. "The council can demand that I greet every vampire within these walls, formally."

“You mean like you did with Liv?” Harry thought that must have happened sometime before he met them because that confrontation in the room above had not been a greeting.

He gave a very small smile and Harry wondered how much better would he look if he gave a true smile? "If I do not acknowledge their dominance over me, then perhaps."

"What if you do acknowledge them?" She asked.

Jean-Claude shook his head. "If we had gone to the council for aid of some kind, then I would not fight. I would simply acknowledge their superiority and be done with it. I am not strong enough to be council. I know that." He smoothed his hands down the ruffles his shirt, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket; it didn’t look like a nervous habit but Harry noted the movement anyway.

“I hear a ‘but’ coming,” she said.

He smiled that small smile again. "Oui, Ma Petite. But they have come to us. They have invaded our lands. Harmed our people. If we acknowledge them as greater than ourselves without a struggle, they may set up a new master in my place. They may take all I have gained."

"I thought the only way to step down as master was to die."

"They would come to that, eventually."

"Then we go in kicking butt."

"But we cannot win by violence, ma petite. What we did with Liv was to be expected. She had to be punished. But in a struggle to kill or be killed, the council will win."

Anita frowned up at Jean-Claude and Harry kept his silence while still paying avid attention. "If we can't just say they're bigger and badder than we are, and we can't fight them, what can we do?"

"We play the game, ma petite."

"What game?"

"The game that I mastered at court so long ago. It is a thing of diplomacy, bravado, insults." It was a good thing he’d been working on his Slytherin side because this was sound more and more like dealing with a bunch of Slytherins.

"You will be very good at part of the game, and very bad at others. Diplomacy is not your strong suit."

"Bravado and insults are two of my best things."

Harry averted his eyes at the more intimate display even if it was just Jean-Claude kissing Anita’s hand.

"Indeed, Ma Petite, indeed. Put the gun away. I am not saying do not use it, but have a care who you shoot. Not everything you will meet tonight can be harmed by silver bullets." He cocked his head to one side as if thinking. "Though come to that, I've never seen anyone try to kill a council member with modern silver ammunition." He smiled. "It might work." He shook his head as if to rid himself of the image. "But if it comes to trying to slay the council by bullets, then all is lost and all that will be left is to take as many of them with us as we can."

Harry cleared his throat deliberately, gaining their attention. “Don’t forget about me.” He told them waving his fingers and smiling cheekily.

Jean-Claude inclined his head with another small smiles while Anita just dismissed him and turned back to him.

"Let's save as many of our people as we can, too," She said.

"You don't understand them, ma petite. If we are dead, there will be no mercy for those who are loyal to us. Any good revolution kills the loyalists first."

Jean-Claude said no more but lightly touched the back of Anita’s hand that still held the gun; a reminder. Harry stowed his wand back in its holster, the chances that anyone would recognize what it was, was low. He however was not going to take that chance and he would be underestimated and dismissed if he appeared to be unarmed. He didn’t need it anyway unless he was going to do some very delicate wand work or wanted to put more power into his spells without exhausting himself.

Harry entered another room behind his two companions. The room was large with bare stone walls but it looked to him that they probably hadn’t started out that way. Tatters of black and white cloth lay scattered around the room as well as piles of broken wood. Above the fireplace was a large untouched portrait with what looked like Jean-Claude and two other exceptionally beautiful but unrecognizable people.

The room was empty and destroyed except for that portrait and what looked to be a man but felt much like Jean-Claude, only _less_ and _more_ somehow _._ Harry grimaced at the pea green suit and wondered if Dumbledore had ever worn anything in the same color, it wouldn’t have surprised Harry one bit. When he turned toward them, Harry could see the torn blood sleeve and a weeping gash on his forehead that he dapped with a handkerchief adorned with dancing skeletons.

He smiled. "So good of you to join us."

"Can the sarcasm," Anita snapped. "Where is everybody?" She must have known who he was because she started walking toward him but was stopped by Jean-Claude placing a hand on her arm. The man kept smiling gently but never took his eyes from Jean-Claude, like he was expecting something.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"Ma Petite, may I introduce the Traveler."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned up at him and Harry wondered how often he was going to be exasperated by her asking questions that had obvious answers.  

The unknown man laughed and while it was an annoying bray, it was also one of those laughs that you automatically knew that the person laughing was doing so at your expense and when it tapered off into a low chuckling growl that raised the Hair on the back of Harry’s neck he tensed in preparation.

Anita swallowing abruptly was loud in the resulting silence that now permeated the room. “Willie?”

“He can no longer answer your call Ma Petite.”

"Shit," She said softly. "Is it permanent?"

The stranger in Willie's body laughed again. "I am merely borrowing his body. I borrow a great many bodies, don't I, Jean-Claude?"

Jean-Claude didn’t answer, only drew Anita away from the man Harry now knew as Willie and continued backing up towards Harry slowly. Harry could see the tension radiating from Jean-Claude’s body as he moved back and Harry figured this might be a good time to draw attention to himself, it was obvious that Jean-Claude feared whoever it was that possessed Willie’s body. It didn’t take much to draw attention to himself not with Jean-Claude and Anita moving in his direction, just a shifting of his weight from one foot to the other.

Brown eyes snapped to meet green. “And who might this be Jean-Claude.” If Harry hadn’t gotten used to all kinds of looks before he might have felt distinctly uncomfortable with the hungry stare from the vampire.

“Just a friend,” Harry spoke over whatever Jean-Claude was going to say. “Harry Potter.” Harry told him with a pleasantly bored tone and bowed slightly.

The man’s eyes widened in surprise and he laughed heartily causing Harry to frown. “Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The-boy-who-lived, Savior of the Wizarding World; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  Harry didn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him but noticed another unknown man in a white suit enter the room and wrap himself around Willie’s body.

Harry felt his face go flat and cold though he kept his tone mild and pleasant. “I am afraid you have me at an advantage, you know who I am but I have never heard of you. Have we met at some point?”   

“Oh no, but I have many informants around the world and a few of those just so happen to reside in the Wizarding World. I have heard all about you and I must offer my condolences for the loss of _so many_ of your friends and family. I do have to say that had you not taken care of that Wizard I would have had to inform my colleagues on the council of the Wizarding World and then we would have had to get involved; it could have been very messy and bothersome so I extend my thanks.”

Rage built in Harry’s chest but he swallowed it down and shoved it all behind his Occlumency barriers to be dealt with later, this was not the time or place to lose his temper. He nodded his head in acknowledgement but dropped the subject; he had no desire to relive his failures at this point in time in front of strangers.

Anita decided to cut the silence then, “Let Willie go.”

"He is not being harmed," the vampire said.

"He is still inside the body," Jean-Claude said. "He still feels, still sees. You have only pushed him aside, Traveler, not replaced him."

Harry shuddered in remembrance of his own possession, Jean-Claude must have been close enough to catch Harry’s reaction to his words because he turned a question look his way and Harry gave him a slight nod. Jean-Claude’s eyes widened minutely before his face went passive again.

"You say that like you know from personal experience." She looked up at Jean-Claude and Harry wanted to scold her for asking something like that in front of others.

"Jean-Claude was one of my favorite bodies, once upon a time. Balthasar and I enjoyed him very much." Harry took that to mean that Balthasar was the man behind him in the white suit and Harry felt a pinch of sympathy for Jean-Claude he had the experience of being possessed but he had a feeling it went a lot further than that in this case.

"Will he know what they're doing with his body?" Anita asked and Harry let out a mental sigh of exasperation. Jean-Claude had already stated that Willie would see and feel what was going on.

"Yes," Jean-Claude said.

"Willie doesn't like men."

"No," Jean-Claude said.

Harry and the others watched the thoughts fly behind Anita’s eyes. "Does the Traveler like women?" She asked.

"Are you offering yourself in his place?" the vampire asked.

"No, just wondering how you'd like it if the tables were turned."

"No one else has my ability to share a body," the Traveler said.

“Would you like if someone forced you to have sex with a woman?” Harry saw what she was trying to do with her questioning and had this happened 5 years ago he might have asked the same thing but these were vampires, creatures, most who had lived for centuries and went by a different set of rules, who lived with different instincts than humans.

"I have never felt the draw of a woman's body."

"You'd find it distasteful," She said.

Willie, the Traveler, nodded. "Yes."

"Then let Willie go. Pick someone who wouldn't mind so much."

The Traveler snuggled into Balthasar's arms and laughed. "Are you appealing to my sense of mercy?"

Anita shrugged. "I can't shoot you. You're council. I was hoping that would mean you had more rules than the rest of them. Guess I was wrong." She was trying to be subtle, but she wasn’t very good at it.

He looked at Jean-Claude. "Does your human servant do all your talking now?"

"She does well enough," Jean-Claude said.

"If she seeks to appeal to my sense of fair play, then you have told her nothing about your time with us at court."

Jean-Claude drew himself up and away from Anita.

"I do not dwell upon the past," Jean-Claude said. It was a nice sentiment but no matter what anyone does or says, the past is always there and even if you do not dwell on it, you must remember in order to not make the same mistakes again.

"He is ashamed of us," Balthasar said, rubbing his face against Willie's. He planted a soft kiss against Willie's temple.

"No," the Traveler said. "He fears us."

"What do you want of me, Traveler? Why has the council invaded my lands and taken my people hostage?"

"You slew the Earthmover but did not come to take his council seat. There is no other way to rise to the council except through the death of another. We have a vacancy that only you can fill, Jean-Claude." That was a story Harry wanted to hear. A creature with the name Earthmover must have been pretty powerful.

"I do not want it, nor am I powerful enough to keep it."

"If not powerful enough, then how did you slay Oliver? He was a frightening force of nature." The Traveler walked towards the three of them with Balthasar in his wake. "How did you slay him?"

Jean-Claude didn't back up this time. He stood his ground. "He agreed not to call the earth against me."

The vampire and his servant circled them like sharks. One circling left, the other right, so it was hard to keep an eye on them, Harry didn’t move but relaxed the tension holding his body tight and tapped into his core just in case he needed to do some fast spell casting.

"Why would he limit his powers?"

"He had gone rogue, Traveler. Oliver wished to bring back the days when vampires were illegal. An earthquake might have destroyed the city, but it would not have been blamed on a vampire. He wanted to possess my vampires and cause a bloodbath that would bring us back to being hunted. Oliver feared we would destroy all the humans eventually and thus ourselves. He thought we were too dangerous to be allowed legal rights and freedom."

Harry mentally shook his head and was glad that this Oliver was already dead he had no desire to deal with another version of Voldemort.

"We received your report," the Traveler said. He stopped by Anita and Harry. Balthasar stopped on the other side, closest to Jean-Claude. They were mirroring each other. "I knew Oliver's ideas."

I drew back against Jean-Claude. "Is it just vamps or can he take over humans, too?"

"You are safe from his intrusion, Ma Petite."

"Great," She said.

"Why didn't you stop Oliver, then?" Anita asked.

The Traveler sidled closer and closer until only the barest inch kept he and Anita from touching. "He was council. Council cannot fight to the death among ourselves. And nothing short of true death would have stopped him.”

Harry turned toward the being after forgetting he had been there the whole time. It didn’t seem like he was willing to part with any information though and Harry silently cursed that fact. Just because he was Master of Death didn’t mean he could for the being to actually do anything he didn’t want to do.

"You let him come here, knowing what he planned to do," Anita said almost sounding surprised. She shouldn’t have been since the Traveller just said they couldn’t fight other council members to the death and from the sounds of Oliver’s personality and plans, that’s what it would have come to.

"We knew he had left the country but not where he fled to or what his plans were." The Traveler raised a hand towards Anita’s face. Balthasar did the same on his side for Jean-Claude. Willie's small hand hovered near her face.

"You had declared him rogue," Jean-Claude said. "Any vampire that found him could slay him without violating our laws. That is what rogue means."

The Traveler traced his fingers down Anita’s face. "So you thought we would not come to your door because you had saved us the trouble of hunting him down ourselves."

"Oui."

Balthasar had stopped caressing Jean-Claude's face. He came to stand by his master. He watched the smaller man slide his hand along Anita’s face. Balthasar seemed puzzled, surprised. Something was happening, and Harry was prepared.

She pulled away from him. "I thought you didn't like girls."

"I don't." He stood there, staring at her. "Your power is amazing." His hand lashed out too quick to see, too quickly for her to react because he managed to grab a fist full of her hair. Within the blink of an eye Harry had his hand wrapped around the Traveller’s and was careful to make sure his skin brushed against the skin of Anita’s scalp. With that barest of touches Harry was able to push some of the magic he commanded as Master of Death and use it to shield her mind from his power. It was just luck that she was a Necromancer and since she had a little of Death’s power that meant he held dominion over it and was able to use it to protect her.

Brown eyes jumped to Harry’s own, wide with surprise. With Anita sandwiched between them, Harry leaned into to her bringing his face within a hair’s breadth of the Traveller’s. “You say you know of me and the Wizarding World so you should know that when I say that I made a Vow to protect them, what it means. They are mine to protect and defend for as long as the vow stands so I cannot nor will I stand by and allow this.”

The only problem with Harry interfering the way he did was the position. Yes he had Anita under his shield but that was all he could do with his skin still touching hers. He couldn’t ‘zap’ Willie with a magical charge because she’d get caught in it as well and while his had physical contact he couldn’t physically force him to let her go because as a supernatural creature he was much stronger than Harry, so all he could do for the moment was wait him out and not reveal too much of what he was capable of just yet.  

It felt like hours that he and Harry stared each other down before he let go of Anita’s hair, taking a step back and hugging his arms around himself.  Harry took a small step away from Anita to give her a little breathing room.

"Her power is a heady thing. Something to wrap around your cold skin and warm your heart for all eternity."

Jean-Claude let out a slow breath. "She is my human servant."

"Indeed," He said then turned to Harry. “Your power is something else entirely. Like standing in an open field, lightening striking all around. Nothing but the smell of ozone and the hair raising electricity in the air. Awe inspiring and deadly.”

He turned back to Jean-Claude, "A hundred years ago I could invade you without touching your fair skin. Now I cannot. Has she given you this power?" He reached towards Jean-Claude's face as he had Anita’s and this time Harry didn’t wait to see what he would do. He grabbed the Traveller by the wrist.

“Mine to protect, no touching.” He dropped the hand abruptly.

Anita had moved closer to Jean-Claude and he slipped an arm around her. "If you would leave us in peace, I would let Balthasar and any person you chose use me, but I will not willingly be your horse ever again, Traveler."

Harry would be damned if he allowed him to offer himself up like that, but kept the thought to himself and let Jean-Claude speak his peace. So far it seemed Harry was just magical muscle.

Willie's brown eyes stared up at Jean-Claude. "I am council. You are not. You will have no choice in the matter."

"Are you saying that if he took the council seat, then you couldn't hurt him?" Anita asked.

"If he is powerful enough to hold a council seat, then I should not be able to invade his lovely body, even were my lips pressed to him."

"Let me test my understanding here. If he takes the council seat, you'll still try and force yourself on him, because if you can force him, then he's not powerful enough to be council? But if he doesn't take the seat, you'll do it anyway."

The Traveler smiled beautifully at her, delight shining from his eyes, Willie's eyes. "Quite true."

"Why is everything with you people a freaking Catch-22? You don't do business. You just do torture," Anita said exasperation coloring her tone.

"Are you judging us?" he asked.

Harry felt his power flair and even if Harry disliked the Traveller he could understand the anger of someone judging him.

Anita gasped at the power flowing around her, “Back Off!” She tried to shove him away but he grabbed her wrist before Harry could move and tried to pull her away from Jean-Claude who grabbed her other wrist. As soon as Harry felt the magic between them spark and repel each other Harry grabbed the wrist of the Traveller that had a hold of Anita and placed a barrier between the Traveller’s magic and Anita and Jean-Claude’s combined magic. Harry mentally noted that Anita and Jean-Claude were tied much closer than mere lovers and friends but he pushed that to the back of his mind.

With the barrier in place and no part of him touching Anita, Harry was free to make the Traveller let go of her so splitting his concentration, he pulled a small thread of magic from his core and gathered it in his hand and pushed it into Willie’s body; silently apologizing to Willie who would feel the pain of his attack.

The Traveller pulled his hand back to his body and cradled it against his chest. Harry stepped in front of Jean-Claude and Anita, shielding them with his body. “I told you once no touching, that little shock you just got was a warning; next time will be much worse.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another update. I dunno how long this streak is gonna last but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

 

A noise coming from the hallway they hadn’t entered yet had all of them turning their heads toward it. In the doorway stood a tall, slender, dark skinned man who wore nothing but a pair of black satin pants with silver embroidery along the legs. Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight of this new unknown mad dragging a woman behind him by the arm. The woman’s makeup had run in black tears down her face and lipstick smeared across her lower face like a wound.  

The Traveler said, "Why have you brought her here, Fernando?"

"My father is as much council as you are, Traveler."

"I do not dispute that."

"Yet you forbid him to come to this first meeting."

"If he is council, then let him bend me to his will." The Traveler's voice was mocking. "We are all council, but we are not all equal."

Dissention in the ranks of the council was something Harry might have been able to use; he’d just have to keep it in mind and watch to see if it was possible.

Fernando smiled. He grabbed Hannah's beaded blue dress and tore it down her back. She screamed.

The Traveler swayed, putting a hand to his face.

"I'm going to fuck her," Fernando said.

As soon as he said that Harry raised his hand and froze him in place with a silent spell. No one noticed that Fernando was frozen and unable to carry out with his threat. Balthasar strode toward him while two leopards, larger than any Harry had ever seen, placed themselves between Fernando and Balthasar. They growled at Balthasar low and deep; menacingly.

Fernando though fought against Harry’s spell and his power rolled through the room. It felt different from the Traveller and Jean-Claude’s power, so Harry deduced he was not a vampire or any other type of undead. The power held only a taste of the soothing coolness of Death; instead it was all heat like water boiling over in a hot pan.

Anita had pulled her gun from one of the coat pockets and Willie collapsed to his knees on the floor.

Harry kept his eyes on Fernando when he heard Willie speak. “Angel-fangs.” He wanted to snicker at the unusual pet name but kept himself in check. The Traveller must have left his body, Harry presumed since Willie’s voice and inflection was a bit different than before.  

From the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Willie trying and failing to stand on his own and Jean-Claude grabbing him and lifting him to stand.

Jean-Claude supported Willie while he gained his strength back. "Fernando," he said, "you've done what you set out to do. The Traveler is forced out, and it will take him a little time to find a second host. You can let Hannah go."

“He can’t.” Harry spoke for the first time since confronting the Traveller. “Let her go that is.” It was at this point they all finally noticed that Fernando hadn’t moved since tearing the woman’s, Hannah as he now knew, dress. “I’ve frozen him in place, though for how long is anyone’s guess. He’s fighting the spell with everything he’s got.”

Willie, who was now standing on his own, pushed away from Jean-Claude and took a step toward Fernando and Hannah. Despite the tears leaking down her face, Hannah hadn’t moved or made a sound until the large black leopard dropped to its belly and inched Willie’s direction.

Anita raised her gun and sighted it on Fernando. "If we're going to take them out, we have to do it now," She stated.

"Not yet, ma petite. Fernando's father, Padma, will not waste precious time tormenting the little ones. The Traveler will return too soon for that."

"I don't give a fuck who his daddy is. I doubt once he is free he will let Hannah go. If anything he’d order his furry buddies to attack us while he continued with his previous plans. I say we kill him now, then he wouldn’t be able to order his furry friend to do anything and make his daddy an unhappy vampire. “

"You don't want me unhappy." The voice caused her eyes to flick to the hallway beyond, but the gun didn't move.

The vampire in the doorway was Indian, as in from India. He was even wearing one of those long combo coat-tunic things. It was gold and white and shimmered, it reminded Harry of the Patil twins.

Jean-Claude adjusted his position but stayed close to Anita, "Padma, Master of Beasts, greetings and welcome to my home."

"Jean-Claude, Master of the City, greetings. Your hospitality has been beyond my wildest expectations." He laughed then, but it was just a laugh. Theatrical and annoying, even sinister, Harry was not impressed.

"Make him let Hannah go," Anita demanded.

"You must be Jean-Claude's human servant, Anita Blake."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Now if Harry releases him, make your son to let go of our vampire, or I'm going to put a really big hole in him."

"You wouldn't dare harm my son." Padma stated as he eyed Harry curiously and in the end dismissed him. It was what he wanted but Harry wondered if his shield was doing more than just keep outside magic at bay and if it might also be keeping the others from sense his own, unless he was touching them as proven by the Traveller earlier.

Anita laugh, short, abrupt, and not very funny. "You are so very wrong.”

"If you kill my son, I will kill you. I will kill you all." Harry almost wanted to applaud his masterful performance as a clichéd villain.

"Fine, let me test my understanding. If he doesn't let her go, what's he going to do with her?"

"He wants her because the Traveler has forbidden it, and I have given her to him as a gift."

"No," Willie said. He took a step forward but Jean-Claude stopped him.

"No, Willie, this is not your fight." And Jean-Claude was right, for all the power that Willie held, which was much more than a human, it was not enough to combat any in this room.

Hannah pleaded, "Master, help me."

"He can't help you, child," Padma said. "He can't help any of you."

Anita adjusted her aim discreetly and the only ones who had noticed we Jean-Claude who was close to her and Harry who was watching everyone slightest movement. The shot echoed in the big room. The bullet bit into the stone wall. Everyone froze.

"The next bullet goes in Fernando's skull."

"You wouldn't dare," Padma said.

"You keep saying that. Let's get something straight, Beast Master. Fernando is not raping Hannah. No way. I'll kill him first."

"Then I will kill you," Padma said.

"Fine, but that won't bring back your son, now will it?" I she let the breath out of her body and the stillness became evident to all around her. "Decide, Beast Master, decide."

"I am the Master of Beasts," he said.

"I don't care if you're Santa Claus. He lets her go or he dies."

"Jean-Claude, control your servant."

"If you can control her, Padma, be my guest. But take great care. Anita never bluffs. She will kill your son."

"Decide," She said softly, "—decide—decide—decide—decide." And Harry could hear the eagerness in her voice. It surprised him because she obviously really wanted to kill Fernando and from what he learned and observed so far was that she was a very moral person. Her actions contradicted he thoughts.

"Let her go, Fernando," Padma said.

Harry waved his hand and released him with a nod from Jean-Claude.

Father," the man sounded shocked.

"She will pull the trigger, Fernando. She wants to pull it. Don't you, Anita?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Silver bullets, I assume," Padma said.

"Never leave home without them," She said.

"Let her go, Fernando. Even I cannot save you from a silver bullet."

"No, she's mine. You promised." He whined like a three year old having his toys taken away.

"I'd listen to your dad, Fernando."

"Do you disobey me, my son?" There was a tone in Padma's voice that sent a rush of warm air through the room. The beginnings of anger. A backwash of power was flung over them.

Fernando cringed, clutching Hannah to him like a doll, hiding his face in her yellow hair. "No, Father, I would never disobey you." Harry waited for him to release her, if Fernando didn’t and tried to pull something else he’d summon Hannah to him.

"Then do as I say."

Fernando flung Hannah backwards. She scrambled to Willie. He took her in his arms, touching the blood on her face, blotting at it with the silken handkerchief.

Anita lowered the gun.

Fernando pointed a dark hand at her. "Maybe I'll ask for you to be my pet."

"Tough talk, rat-boy. Let's see if you're man enough to back it up."

Harry side eyed her and wondered what she was trying to accomplish by baiting him.

The black leopard started creeping toward Anita. Harry waited for it to get just a little closer before either stunning it or freezing it in place like he had done to Fernando. It was belly to the ground, muscles tensed and rippling. The gun she still held just shifted to it. "Don't try it."

"Elizabeth," Padma said.

Anita startled like she knew the name, it was then that Harry realized that these leopards were not ordinary animals. They were either Shapeshifters or Weres and Anita probably knew the person behind the animal. Anita’s previous comment to Fernando also now made sense, it was not childish name calling, she somehow knew that he was a Were-rat or could Shapeshift into a rat.

She snarled at him, at her, at everyone. Her fangs were ivory-white, and at less than ten feet, impressive as hell.

The leopard took another belly crawl forward. "Elizabeth." That one word flung outward burned along his skin and had he not been shielded like he was he had a suspicion it may have hurt. The leopard came up short like she'd hit the end of her leash. She rolled on the floor, struggling, slashing the air.

"She hates you, Anita," Padma said. His voice was normal now, conversational, but whatever he was doing to the leopard was still happening. That cleared up any questions of weather Anita knew her or not.

"Stop it," She said.

"She would kill you if I let her. You killed the one she loved, their leader. She would have her revenge." More partial information for Harry to make note of. He’d have to keep an eye on this particular leopard for now.

"You've made your point. Let her go."

"Mercy for one who hates you so?" He glided into the room, slippered feet barely touching the floor.

The leopard lay on its side, panting heavily. It watched Anita with pale green eyes, and it was not a friendly look.

"When I called them," Padma said. "She tried to bargain with me. They have no alpha and yet she tried to bargain. Elizabeth would bring the leopards without a struggle to do with as I like, if I would let her kill you. Help her kill you."

The pieces were slowly coming together for Harry. Anita had killed this creature’s alpha that she loved and now Elizabeth hated Anita, would like nothing more than to see her dead in any way possible. Harry would have like the whole story but for now it didn’t matter, as per the vow he made Jean-Claude, Anita and everyone under them was under his protection and that meant he definitely need to keep an eye on Elizabeth. He had a feeling that as soon as Anita turned her back Elizabeth would dig those long sharp claws in it.

The Beast Master motioned behind him, and a small, slender woman stepped up beside him, like she'd been waiting in the hallway for his call. She was nude except for a necklace that must have weighed five pounds and burned with diamonds. Bruises decorated her face, running in purple stains down her body. She was one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, even with the bruises, not counting the Veela. She was perfectly proportioned from forehead to slender feet. Her eyes were brown and flicked from the leopard on the floor to Jean-Claude to the rat-man. Back and forth, back and forth, until finally she settled on Anita.

Her eyes were pleading for help.

"When Elizabeth came, she brought the others with her. I chose Vivian as my present to myself." Padma stroked her hair absently, the way you'd pet a dog. "I will give her a gift for every harm I do her. She will be rich, if she survives."

The air around her trembled with power. This Vivian was like Elizabeth and probably a part of the same pack. How many people had Elizabeth delivered over to the bad guys?

"What is this, a father-son rape outing?" I asked.

Padma frowned. "I grow tired of you, Anita Blake."

"It's mutual," She said.

"We forced the Traveler out of his host body, but his power still shields you. He was to keep you from sensing your vampires' distress. Now he seems to be protecting you from the full rush of my powers. A pity. You would tremble at the feel of them."

"You son of a bitch," I said.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Padma said.

Jean-Claude touched her on the shoulder. "Anita, please."

Something in the air shifted and Harry could feel whatever was holding Padma’s power at bay just stopped and it crashed over the room like a tsunami. Anita fell to her knees and while Jean-Claude stayed standing, he visibly swayed in place.

Padma laughed. "He cannot re-enter another host and maintain his shield."

"He will need his powers in the hallway. I chose to lift the shield. Enough games, Padma. Let him see what lies beyond." A disembodied voice echoed through the room.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"They are council," Jean-Claude said. "They have taken off, how would you say, the gloves?"

"Shit," Anita said and Harry silently echoed the sentiment.

Padma laughed and stared at Anita, Harry had a split second of foresight knowing exactly what was about to happen and threw his hand out and put up the strongest shield he could without tapping into his powers of Death.

Harry could feel what happened as soon as it did. Padma’s power bulldozed into Harry’s shield but ultimately crashed against it and flowed around and over. When nothing happened Jean-Claude raised his eyes, a brow raised in question. Harry jerked his head in a slight nod and got grateful eyes back from the vampire.

Padma caught the exchange and roared his fury, “What have you done boy?”

Harry hid a grimace, no reason to show the enemy that he hated being referred to as ‘boy’.

“I have shielded her. As I told the Traveller earlier, they are mine to protect and defend.” Harry told him impassively.

The Traveller made himself known at that point and interrupted whatever Padma would have said. Harry waited a few seconds more to make sure Padma was done with his display before dropping the shield.

Hannah turned to them, her battered face set in calm lines. "My apologies, Jean-Claude. My compatriot has let your servant's defiance best his judgment."

Willie stepped away from Hannah, shaking his head. "Damn you, damn you."

Hannah's grey eyes turned to him, angry. "Do not tempt me, little one. You cannot trade insults with me and survive."

"Willie," Jean-Claude said. There was no power to the word, just a warning. It was enough. Willie stepped back.

Jean-Claude looked at the Traveler in his new body. "If he had killed Anita, I might have died with her. Is that why you have truly come? To kill us?"

Harry was curious as to what type of bond the two had if one would die if the other did.

"I swear it is not." Where he'd made Willie glide, Hannah was awkward on her stiletto heels. He didn't fall, but he didn't glide either.

"Enough of this," Padma said. He sounded angry. "The night wanes. Now that you are at full strength, Jean-Claude, search for your people. See who does not answer your call."

"I will leave you now, Jean-Claude. I will await you beyond." Hannah suddenly sagged. Willie caught her and lowered her gently to the floor.

"Search, Jean-Claude, search for your people," Padma said. Jean-Claude bent down and drew Anita up with him. His pupils swam through the shining blue of his eyes. His eyes settled into their normal color. He stared past everyone in the room, into nothing.

He blinked and looked at Padma. "Damian."

"What have you done to Damian?" Jean-Claude asked.

"I, nothing, but is he dead?" Padma smiled and took Vivian's hand. "That is a question only his master may answer."

Harry wanted badly to get Vivian away from him but for now all he was able to do was follow Jean-Claude’s lead and only interfere to protect someone and since Padma had yet to do anything in his sight since he made the vow, there was nothing he could do.

He walked down the hallway, leading Vivian by the hand. Vivian looked back at them, watching me with wide, frightened eyes until they were lost to sight. The black leopard lingered, watching Anita closely.

"How could you have given them over to that thing?" Anita asked in disappointment.

Elizabeth snarled at Anita, tail twitching. Harry now knew that even if they looked like an animal, they had human minds and could understand what was said around them.

"You are weak, Elizabeth. Gabriel knew that and despised you for it."

She let out a coughing roar. Padma's voice cut across the sound like a knife blade. "Elizabeth, come to me now or I shall be very angry."

The leopard gave one last snarl and padded out of sight.

"Did Gabriel tell you she was weak, Ma Petite?"

She shook her head. "She wouldn't have brought them here if she were stronger. He called and she came, but she should have come alone."

"Perhaps she did her best, Ma Petite."

"Then her best isn't good enough." She stated and looked up at Jean-Claude’s impassive face.

"You think Damian's dead," She said.

"I know he is dead." He stared down at Anita. "Whether it is permanent, that is the question."

"Dead is dead," She said as though it should have been obvious. Harry raised an eyebrow at how she could say that when she was tied to a vampire and was a necromancer.

He laughed then and hugged Anita to him. "Oh, ma petite, you above all should know that is not true."

"I thought you said they couldn't kill us tonight," I said.

"So I thought," he said.

Willie approached the three of them, leading Hannah by the hand. "Thank you, master, Anita." He turned to Harry. “I am guessing you are the one they were calling Harry, thank you to you as well.”

He looked at Jean-Claude. "I tried to stop them. We all did."

Jean-Claude smoothed his hands down the front of the shirt and touched Willie's shoulder. "You fought the council, Willie. Win or lose, you did well."

"Thanks, master."

"Come, we must attend Damian." He offered Anita his wrist, and when she didn't know quite what he wanted, Harry became curious as to what was going on. He laid her fingertips over the pulse. "You touch me as if you were taking my pulse." He told her.

"Is there some significance to this?"

"It shows that you are more than my servant or my bed partner. It shows I consider you an equal."

"What will the council think about that?" She asked.

"It will force them to negotiate not only with me, but with you. It will complicate things for them and give us more options."

"Confusion to our enemies, eh?"

Harry was confused now, why would she not know these customs being tied to a vampire as close as she was.

He nodded, making it almost a bow. "Indeed, Ma Petite, indeed."

They walked side by side down the hallway with Harry following one again at a sedate pace.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts Harry's more prominent role in Anita's world and a little plot twist of my own. From here on out I will slowly be introducing a few characters from Harry's world.

**Chapter 4**

 

Death followed the trio and let them forget that he was there for the time being. Soon enough he would interfere, something he hadn’t done in a millennia the exception being the peverell brothers.

He _saw_ long ago what Harry would do and what he would become and so he made himself known to the three brothers, gifts already in hand though they did not know that. After he let things play out the way his sister intended, it was her that decreed Harry would be the only one who would hold and keep all three of his gifts. Death could have disputed what had been set in motion but even he found Harry worthy of being his Master. Even if it was only a title.

Harry was the only person, _thing,_ Death did and ever would care about. A successor of sorts, his heir, his _son,_ his choice. Harry didn’t know that yet and he wouldn’t until he decided he was ready to end his living life and cut all ties to the earth.

In the next few minutes he would influence the coming events to ensure his Master, his _son_ was happy for the foreseeable future; Harry was after all immortal now and a mundane human just would not cut it nor would they understand who Harry was and why he is the way he is now.

~~~

Damian, Harry assumed from the previous conversation, lay on his side curled around a sword. Blood had soaked around the blade into the dark material of the vest he wore as a shirt. The point came out his back. He'd been spitted. Hard to be a hundred percent sure because of the angle, but it looked like a heart blow.

There was a new vampire standing beside him. He held a two-handed sword in his hands, point down, like a cane. The new vamp was tall, six foot six or more, broad-shouldered. His hair was cut like a bowl of yellow ringlets around his face, leaving his ears bare. He wore a white tunic, white trousers; white on white in layers. He stood rigid, at attention, like a soldier. Harry thought that next time it might be a good idea to have his own sword on hand, even if he wasn’t that good with it yet.

"Warrick," Jean-Claude said. "I had hoped you escaped Yvette's tender mercies."

The tall vampire looked at them. His eyes flicked to Anita’s hand on Jean-Claude's wrist. He dropped to one knee and held the sword across his hands. He bowed his head and offered the sword to them. "He fought well. It had been too long since I had such an opponent. I forgot myself and slew him. I would not have wished death on such a warrior. His final death is a great loss."

Jean-Claude took the sword from the vampire's hands. "Save your apologies, Warrick. I come to save Damian, not to bury him."

Warrick raised pale blue eyes to them. "But I have pierced his heart. If you were the master that had made him, then there would be a chance, but you did not call him from his grave to his second life."

"But I am Master of the City, and Damian took a blood oath."

"Your blood may call to him. I pray that it will be enough."

Damian's hair was nearly blood-red, a startling color against the alabaster whiteness of his skin. Harry felt his heart give a hard little thump. The facial features and coloring were so like his mother’s that Harry had a very strong reaction to the unconscious vampire. He wanted to ask Death but feared what the answer may be.   

Jean-Claude knelt beside Damian. He laid his hand on Damian's chest, near the sword. "If I pull out the sword and his heart does not beat, his eyes do not open, then he is gone. One chance, and one chance only. We could put him in a hole somewhere for a hundred years and until the sword was pulled out of his heart, there would still be a chance. If we do it here and now, we risk losing him forever."

Harry’s tongue was still stuck to the roof of his mouth and couldn’t get the words out to tell them that Damien was still alive, in a matter of speaking.

Anita knelt beside them. "Is there a ritual for it?"

He shook his head. "I will invoke the blood oath he took. That will help call him back, but Warrick is correct. I did not make Damian. I am not his true master."

"No, he's older than you are by about six hundred years." He was quite old than considering Harry was under the impression that Jean-Claude was more than a few hundred years old himself.

"I can still feel Damian," Anita said.

"What do you mean, ma petite?"

"I can feel him. His energy in my head. It's like coming on a fresh corpse before the soul has left the body. He's still intact, I think."

Warrick was looking at Anita. "How can you know that?"

Harry would never admit it out loud but when Death deemed to speak up at that moment he flinched, startled. “Would you like me to answer your question?”

“Ye-” Harry stopped and had to clear his throat. “Yes.”

He was so focused on Death, Harry didn’t notice Jean-Claude or Warrick turning their attention his way, nor did he notice Anita hadn’t torn her eyes from Damien. “I will answer your question but do not let her touch him first.”

Quickly Harry spun around and took a step toward the three on the floor and grabbed Anita by the wrist as she reached out towards Damian. Her eyes jerked up to Harry’s, “Please don’t touch him just yet.” Through his touch on her wrist, Harry could sense her need to touch Damien, almost like a hunger.

Harry looked back up to Death with a small frown. “She is a Necromancer and Damien is a dying vampire, her gift is compelling her to use it but if she does in this case or another like it, she would not be happy with the consequences and she would end up hurting Damien in the long run. Her core is much like yours all you have to do is find it and put a temporary shield around it like you did her mind earlier.”

Harry did so without even closing his eyes in a matter of seconds. He let go of her wrist, “Since Damien will not get any worse as he is, I have bought us some time now that Anita is no longer compelled to touch him.” He turned his gaze to Jean-Claude, “I will be able to help him if you allow it, with no lasting side effects whereas if Anita uses her Necromancy to bring him back there will be consequences.”

“What kind of consequences?” Anita asked in alarm.

Harry kept his eye on Jean-Claude and repeated everything Death told him, back to them both, “You would replace Jean-Claude as Damien’s Master. As his master, Anita, you would have to relearn how you spoke to him because he would never be able to refuse a direct command from you ever again and that hunger you felt before I shielded you from would always be there; it would never go away.

Anita’s eyes darted between Damien and Harry horror stricken.

"It is true. You are a necromancer." Warrick interrupted but no one payed any attention to the exclamation.

“You are sure you can do this without becoming Damien’s Master in my place?” Jean-Claude asked shrewdly. Harry smiled slightly, he was Master over them all anyway thanks to being Master of Death but he understood what Jean-Claude was asking.

“I will take an oath to that what I say is truth if you have need of it.”

“No, I will place my trust in you this once as a test. If you fail in this I will never trust you again, your vow will be broken and I will exile you from this place no matter who you are.” He said, meaningfully, dead serious with every word like he was making a vow of his own.

“You have my word.” there was a flash of light and Harry smiled at Jean-Claude. “Congratulations, you have bound me in a vow of your own.”

Jean-Claude’s eyes widened in surprise. “What do you need?”

Harry held up a finger and turned back to Death. “Someone will have to pull the sword out and as soon as it clears his heart you need to be ready to _breathe_ the power you hold as Master of Death into him. Push all you can into him until he is _full_. That power will be used to heal his injuries as if he ingested blood and it will keep him alive until his heart is healed.”

Harry nodded once signaling his understanding and knelt down next to Damien. Anita stood to give them space while Jean-Claude stayed which was a good thing since Harry would need him to pull the sword out.

“And Harry, the answer is yes. Damien was the brother of your Mother’s many times over great grandmother.” Death informed him before he could start explaining what he was going to do.

Harry bowed his head and took a deep shuddering breath. He had family left, not in the usual living aspect but they were here. He could talk to them, see them, touch them.

“Harry?” Jean-Claude asked softly.

Harry couldn’t verbalize his new found knowledge so he lifted himself to his knees, dug out his wallet and flipped it open to pull out a much loved photograph. He handed it over to Jean-Claude still folded; it took a moment after he unfolded it but eventually his gazed dart between Damien and the picture and then Damien, the picture and Harry.

“Your parents?”

“Yes.”

“And Damien-”

“Yes.” Harry gave him a slightly watery smile. “A many, many times Great Uncle it would seem.”

Jean-Claude smiled back at him and Harry just barely caught Anita’s gasp of surprise. She reached her hand out, “May I?”

Harry nodded his permission at Jean-Claude who gently handed to photo over to Anita. “I think it is time for us to proceed, you have a distant relative to meet, do you not?”  

Harry chuckled lightly and placed his hand on Damien’s chest as close as he could get to the sword without actually touching it. The other hand he placed at the back of Damien’s neck so that he could lift him and tilt his head back for better access.

“Jean-Claude, when I say I need you to pull the sword out quickly. I don’t want you to be alarmed but I am going to look like I am kissing him when all I am actually doing is breathing my power into him.”

“He is not a lover of men.” Anita said, missing the point.

Harry chuckled, “It’s not going to be like a fairy tale kiss that will wake him from his slumber, merely a touch of skin. If he had not been impaled by a sword I probably could have gotten away with placing my hand against his skin directly above his heart but then again this may not have been needed if Damien hadn’t been stabbed.”

Harry closed his eyes then and breathed in slow and deep while tapping into the well of power he had gained from Death and let it pool in his lungs; the air soaking up every bit of magic as if it were a sponge. He lifted his hand slightly letting Damien’s head tip back at an angle.

Placing his lips against the vampire’s in the barest of touches and without breathing out he gave Jean-Claude the go ahead to pull out the sword. It came out quickly with a wet sucking sound and as soon as Harry felt it leave Damien’s heart he breathed out, pushing all the air and magic he was holding into Damien.  

Harry pulled back and waited, one breath then two and three before he felt the heart beneath his hand start to thud. Damien took a deep shuddering breath and Harry adjusted his hand so that he was supporting the vampire neck while he re-woke.

Damien open his eyes revealing the green hidden behind closed lids, they were a shade paler than Harry’s own. They were so familiar Harry wanted to weep with joy.  

“You are very familiar but I don’t know you.“ He whispered.

Harry smiled gently down at Damien, “That will take an explanation we do not have the time for. For now though my name is Harry Potter, welcome back.” He slumped suddenly and looked from Harry to Jean-Claude and back again.

"My how terribly impressive." A lightly accented voice came from down the hall. When Harry looked up at her it was almost like looking at a relative of Luna’s, with her white blonde hair and slight stature although her gaze was anything but dreamy; more like predatory or cold as ice. So maybe she was a distant relative of Malfoy.

Harry tore his eyes from the woman and directed them to the man with her. He was very handsome and looked to stand about as tall as Harry did. He had blonde hair and clear bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a cross between black leather pants and skin-tight chaps. Bare skin showed at his thighs, and what looked like a leather thong covered his groin. Around his neck was a metal-studded dog collar with a leash attached to it. The woman was holding the leash. Fresh bruises marched down his face, neck, arms. There were cuts on his lower chest and stomach that looked like claw marks. His hands were bound behind his back, arms pulled so tight to his body that it _looked_ painful.

The woman stopped about eight feet from the group, posing. She shoved the man hard enough in the back for him to let out a small sound, forcing him to his knees. She drew the leash tight so he was almost hanging.

She smoothed her hand through his yellow hair, adjusting it, like he was about to get his picture taken. "He's my gift while I'm here. Do you like the wrapping?"

"Can you sit up?" Harry asked Damian.

"I think so." He rolled to his knees, sitting up carefully, as if everything wasn't working quite right yet.

Harry and Jean-Claude got to their feet.

"How you doing, Jason?" Anita asked. One of their people then, Harry thought.

"I'm okay," he said.

She jerked the leash tighter, so he couldn't talk. Harry realized that the inside of the collar had metal spikes on it, a choke collar. Great.

"He is my wolf, Yvette. Mine to protect. You cannot have him," Jean-Claude said.

"I have already had him," she said. "But I will have him again. I have not hurt him yet. The bruises are not my doing. He got that in defense of this place. In defense of you. Ask him yourself." She eased the collar, and then the leash itself.

Jason took a long breath and looked at them.

"Did she hurt you?" Jean-Claude asked.

"No," he said.

"You have shown great restraint," Jean-Claude said to her. "Or have your tastes changed since last we embraced?"

She laughed. "Oh, no, my tastes are the same as they always were. I will torment him now in front of you and you will be powerless to stop me. This way I torment several people for the price of one." She smiled.

"Who'd you feed off of?" Anita asked.

The woman’s eyes flicked to her. "You'll see soon enough." She turned her attention to Warrick. He didn't exactly cringe, but he seemed suddenly smaller, less shining. "Warrick, you failed me.”

Warrick stood against the wall. "I did not mean to hurt him, mistress."

"Oh, I don't mean that. You guarded them while they brought him back."

"You said I would be punished if he died."

"So I did, but would you really have used that great sword on me?" Harry hadn’t noticed when, but at some point Jean-Claude must have handed to sword back to Warrick.

He dropped to his knees, the sword clattered to the stone floor. "No, mistress."

"Then how could you guard them?"

Warrick shook his head. "I did not think . . ."

"You never do." She pulled Jason in against her legs, cradling his face against her thigh. "Watch, Jason, watch and see what I do to bad little boys."

Warrick got to his feet, putting his back to the wall. "Please, mistress, please do not do this."

She took in a deep breath, head back, eyes closed, caressing Jason's face. She was anticipating.

"What's she going to do?" Anita asked, it was the same thing Harry wanted to know.

"Watch" was all Jean-Claude would say.

Warrick was kneeling close enough for Anita to touch. Whatever was about to happen, they were going to have a ringside seat. Which was the point, Harry supposed.

Warrick stared at the far wall, past them, ignoring the audience as much as possible.

A white film spread across his pale blue eyes, until they were cloudy, blind. If they hadn’t been standing so close, it would have been too subtle to see.

His eyes collapsed inward, crumbling with rot. His face was still perfect, strong, heroic, but his eyes were empty, rotting holes. Thick greenish pus trailed down his cheeks, like thick tears.

"Is she doing that to him?" Anita asked.

"Yes," Jean-Claude said, almost too soft to hear.

Warrick made a small sound low in his throat. Black fluid burst from his mouth, pouring down his lips. He tried to scream, and all that came out was a deep, choking gurgle. He fell forward onto hands and knees. The pus-filled liquid poured from his mouth, eyes, ears. It flowed in a puddle of liquid thicker than blood. Warrick vomited his own rotting internal organs onto the floor.

They all began to move back from the widening pool. Didn't want to step in it. It probably wouldn’t do them any harm, but even the other vampires stepped back from it.

Warrick collapsed onto his side. His white clothes were nearly black with gore. But underneath the mess he was still whole. His body was untouched.

His hand reached out blindly. It was a helpless gesture. A gesture that said better than words that it hurt, and he was still in there. Still feeling. Still thinking.

"Sweet Jesus," Anita said.

It was the worst type of torture Harry had ever seen in person.

"You should see what I can do with my own body." Her voice dragged all of their attention back to her. She was still standing there, cradling Jason against her leg. She was a white, gleaming figure, except for her hand. From the elbow down a green rot had started.

Jason noticed it. He started to scream, and she yanked the collar too tight for speech. She caressed his face with her rotting hand, leaving a smear of something thick and dark and all too real.

Jason went wild. He tore away from her. She pulled on the collar until his face turned pink, then red. He fought to stay away from her. Fought like a fish on a hook. His face turned purplish, and still he wouldn't come to her rotting hand.

Jason collapsed to the floor. He was about to choke himself into unconsciousness. "He has tasted the pleasures of rotting flesh before with other vampires, haven't you, Jason? He is so afraid. It is why Padma gave him to me." She started to close the distance between herself and Jason's prone body. "I doubt his mind will survive even a night. Isn't it delicious?"

"We are so not doing this," Anita said and took the gun out of her pocket, just showing it to her. "Don't touch him."

"You are a conquered people, Anita. Don't you grasp that yet?" she asked.

"Conquer this," Anita said. She raised the gun towards her. Jean-Claude touched Anita’s arm.

"Put away your gun, ma petite."

"We can't let her have Jason."

"She will not have Jason," he said. He stared down the hallway at the woman. "Jason is mine. Mine in every way. I will not share him with you, and it is against the rules of hospitality that you do something to one of my people that will cause permanent damage. Breaking his mind is against council law."

"Padma doesn't think so," She told him.

"But you are not Padma." Jean-Claude glided towards them. His power began to fill the hallway like cool rising water. It soothed Harry’s nerves.

"You were my toy for over a hundred years, Jean-Claude. Do you really think you can stand against me now?"

Her power lashed out, like a knife striking, but her power met Jean-Claude's and faded. It was like she was striking at mist. His power didn't fight back. It absorbed.

Jean-Claude stepped up, almost touching her, and jerked the leash out of her hand. She touched his face with her rotting flesh, smearing things worse than blood down his cheek.

Jean-Claude laughed, and it was bitter, like swallowing broken glass. It hurt to hear the sound. "I have seen you at your worst, Yvette. There is nothing new you can show me."

She dropped her hands to her side and stared up at him. "There are more delights up ahead. Padma and the Traveler await you." She didn't know that the Traveler was already among them.

Harry felt them enter while he was healing Damien. Anita, Jean-Claude and Warrick probably noticed but none of them said anything.  Willie's body remained quiet, not giving the Traveler away.

Yvette held up her hand, and it was smooth and perfect once more. "You are conquered, Jean-Claude. You just don't know it yet."

Jean-Claude hit her, a blur of speed that sent her careening along the floor to end in a not so elegant bundle against the wall. "I may be conquered, Yvette, but not by you. Not by you."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter, I will be going back today to edit minor things that have been pointed out to me.

**Chapter 5**

 

Jean-Claude untied Jason's hands and tore the collar from around his neck. Jason huddled into a little ball on the floor. He was making small noises in his throat more primitive than words and more piteous.

Yvette had gotten to her high heels and left, Warrick fully healed but still covered in gore followed her.

The Traveler in Willie's body walked up to stand by Jean-Claude. "You have impressed me more than once this night."

"I did none of it to impress, Traveler. These are my people. These are my lands. I defend them. It is not a game." He pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the goop off Jason’s face.

"I and this body will await you in the torture room. I do not plan to harm this body, Anita, but I do need it to walk about. I will leave this host if there is one that you would prefer I take."

He turned and stared at the rest of the group. His gaze came to rest at last on Damian. "I could take this one. Balthasar would enjoy that, I think."

Anita shook her head and Harry spoke up this time. "No."

"Is this one also your friend?"

She glanced at Damian. "Not my friend, no, but he's still mine."

The Traveler turned his head to one side, staring at her. "He belongs to you, how? Is he your lover?"

She shook her head again, "No."

"Brother? Cousin? Ancestor?"

"No," She said.

"Then how is he . . . yours?"

"I won't give Damian to you to save Willie. You said it yourself. You're not hurting him." She was stuck between a rock and a hard place with his line of questioning. Harry wanted to claim Damien as his ancestor, but nothing he said in this instance would make a bit of difference.

"And if I was? Would you trade Damian's safety for your friend?"

"I'm not going to debate this with you."

"I am merely trying to discern how important your friends are to you, Anita."

It was a trap, and everything she could say led right into it.

Jean-Claude interrupted, "Ma Petite values her friends."

The Traveler held up a hand. "No, she must answer this one herself. It is her loyalty that I wish to understand, not yours." He stared at her from less than a foot away, uncomfortably close. "How important are your friends to you, Anita? Answer the question."

"Important enough to kill for," She said and with that simple statement she earn quite a bit of respect from Harry.

His eyes flew wide. His mouth opened in amazement. "Are you threatening me?"

She shrugged. "You asked a question. I answered it."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, what a man you would have made."

"Thanks," She said.

His face blanked instantly, the humor gone like a bad memory. He offered her his arm like Jean-Claude had done earlier. She glanced at Jean-Claude who gave her the barest of nods. She placed her hand on his wrist. Then something happened. Harry could feel the power being used but wasn’t sure what was going on.

Jean-Claude reached out to Anita, but the Traveler spoke before he could touch them. "No, Jean-Claude. I acknowledge her as a power to be reckoned with if she can break this hold on her own."

Her voice was breathy, rushed, as if she'd been running, but it seemed as if she just couldn't move her hand and Harry wondered if there was more the Traveller was doing to her that he couldn’t see or sense. "What do I get out of it?"

He laughed, pleased with himself. "What do you want?"

"Safe passage for me and all my people and friends." It would have been nice for her request to be granted but from what Harry had witness so far, the council wanted to cause as much pain as possible; she’d never get it.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. The laughter stopped in mid-motion like a badly made film. He turned glittering eyes to Anita. "Break this hold, Anita, and I will grant you what you ask, but if you fail to break it, what do I gain?"

Harry wanted to be surprised but wasn’t. It was a trap and he could see that Anita knew it as well.

"Blood," She said.

He smiled. "I have that now."

"A willing drink from me. You don't have that."

"Tempting but not enough."

"What do you want?"

Jean-Claude let out a sigh and Harry along with him.

"The truth."

She collapsed slowly to her knees, and only his hand on her elbow seemed to be keeping her upright.

"What truth?"

"Who really killed the Earthmover? Tell me that and you are free."

She swallowed hard, and whispered, "Fuck you."

She reached out and touched his face, ran her fingertips through his slicked-back hair, cradled his jaw in her hand and whispered, "Willie, come to me."

Harry watched avidly not wanting to miss what was going to happen.

"Willie, come to me." Her voice was stronger this time.

The Traveler said, "What are you doing?"

She ignored him. "With blood I call you, Willie McCoy. Rise and come to me."

Harry didn’t see any blood until he took a closer look at her face and caught sight of a feint smear of red on her lips. She must have bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood at some point.

"Come to me, Willie. Rise to my voice, my hand, my blood. Rise and answer me. Willie McCoy, come now!"

Willie stared at her, and it was him, but there was a look in his eyes. "What would you have of me, master?"

She collapsed on the floor, crying. Then passed out, tears still streaming down her face.

~~~

Jean-Claude picked her up in a princess hold and cradled her to his chest. He looked at Harry once he stood up. “Will the consequences be the same?”

Harry glanced at Death but when no information was forth coming from that direction he turn his eyes back to the vampire. “I can’t be certain, but since she was calling to his consciousness and not bringing him back from the brink of death, I don’t think there will be anything permanent and if there is it is likely to be to a lesser extent. _He_ isn’t telling me anything this time but that happens often when he doesn’t feel like speaking.” Harry shrugged used to this. Sometimes Death wanted him to figure things out on his own.

Jean-Claude nodded.

“How are you feeling Damien?” Jean-Claude asked.

“Out of sorts.” He spoke slowly, carefully. “Why do I not feel any need to feed after acquiring such an injury?”

Harry, who had let Jean-Claude check on his vampire, picked up the fallen photo that Anita dropped when she collapsed and decided on a short explanation while they had a little time. “You were on the brink of death Damien so you may feel a bit odd for a short time while you reorient yourself to living. As for your hunger I shoved quite a bit into your body which was used as a substitute for blood. You will hunger for blood once the rest of my magic has dissipated. Right now any injury you incur while my magic resides in you will be almost instantly healed.”

Damien looked back and forth between Harry and Jean-Claude. “Why?” It seemed to be the only word he could get out in his confusion, but harry understood what he was asking and smiled gently at him. He held the photo of his parents in one hand and quickly duplicated so that he was holding an almost identical copy in the other, only the copy didn’t move and the original did.

Harry held it out for Damien to take. “Like we said before, the story is much too long to talk about under these dire consequences but the simplest answer would be you are family.” Damien looked down at Harry and finally took the photo. Damien’s eyes seemed to be glued to the photo, “I would have saved you regardless of the fact since it’s sort of in my nature, but I value family, by blood or choice, over everything else and I would very much like to know you. Her name was Lily Evans nee Potter and she would have been a very distant niece of yours.”

Damien looked back up at Harry, sympathy and surprise warring in his gaze, “What happened to them?”

“On Hallowe’en of 1981 both Lily and James Potter were murdered by a man who called himself Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. I was 15 months old when it happened. Once things have settled, if you would like, we can sit down and I will tell you the whole story since I will not be going very far anytime soon.”

“In the meantime, Damien, you should rest.” Jean-Claude told him.

Damien nodded dazedly and left still looking at the photograph. Harry watched him as he disappeared around the bend before realizing that Jean-Claude was now conversing quietly with, the up until now forgotten Jason; who was looking a little worse for wear.

Jean-Claude motioned for Harry to join them with his head. “Harry, this is Jason Schulyer. Mon Lupe, this is Harry Potter you may trust him with your life.”

Jason’s eyebrow’s shot right up his forehead in surprise but held his hand out for Harry to take. “High praise coming from Jean-Claude.”

Harry took his hand in a firm grip and felt the static of power that resided just below his skin. Harry cocked his head. “Jean-Claude called you his wolf, may I ask Shifter or Were?”

“The fact that you had to ask that question means you don’t know very much about Shifters.” Jason stated, his hand still held in Harry’s.

Harry grinned at him, “Well, that answers my question. If you’re interested, I have a book at home you may want to read, I’ve just learned there are a lot more creatures than I am aware of and I’ve known a few people who could Shapeshift into animals with nothing but a thought. You are a Werewolf and I am assuming the leopards we encountered earlier are Weres as well. I knew a Werewolf once, he was a close family friend and he was not able to transform outside of the full moon, he also could not keep his human mind unless he took a specific potion ahead of time.”

Jason released Harry’s hand and took a step back, apparently horrified by the possibility of not being able to transform outside of the full moon and being subjected to nothing but animal th. “I believe I would like to read that. I appreciate the offer.”

Jean-Claude, concluding the conversation was over urged them to move on, “I believe it is time for us to proceed.”

Jean-Claude made his way toward the Traveller who was occupying Hannah’s body now, Jason and Harry followed shortly behind leaving the stone behind them decorated with blood and gore as a memory of what had occurred.

~~~

Upon entering the next room Jean-Claude took one look around and handed Anita off to Jason. He sat against a wall, cradling her head in his lap while Jean-Claude moved to one side of a table placed in the center of the room. On the opposite side stood Padma but Harry’s attention was pulled from the two, down to the table where a man was laid out nude on the surface, was bound face-down to the table with silver bands at wrist, ankles, and neck; bands that were bolted to the table itself. The entire back of his body was one raw bloody mess. This was who the skin came from.

Harry mentally went through the list of potions he always carried on him and wondered if any would be strong enough for a magical creature. He half turned to Jason since Jean-Claude was at the moment heatedly arguing with Padma in French. “Who is this?” He asked quietly.

The blonde looked up at him wearily, over to the man then back to Harry. “Rafael, the Rat King.

"What is Rafael doing here?" Anita, awake once again, sat up and asked the question that was on the tip of Harry’s tongue.

He answered, voice tired, dragging, "The Master of Beasts wants the Wererats. Rafael wasn't strong enough not to come when called, but he was strong enough to not bring any of the other rats. He delivered himself over like a sacrifice." Jason leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed. "They couldn't break him. They couldn't break Sylvie either."

“Sylvie?” Anita echoed back at Jason. Harry hadn’t taken the time to look around the room, more focused on the severely injured man and asking questions, now ran his eyes over the rest of the room ignoring Rafael on the table and the vampire arguing over him. When his eyes landed on the unconscious woman, Sylvie, his face went flat and cold. He tried to keep ahold of his magic but it was slowly leaking thanks to his loss of control over his temper.

He kept an ear on the conversation Anita and Jason were having but the majority of his focus was on Sylvie.

"Why is she here?" Anita asked

"The Master of Beasts called the wolves, too. Richard wasn't here to answer, so Sylvie came. She protected the rest of us, just like Rafael did for his people."

"What are Jean-Claude and the Beastie-Boy arguing about?"

"The Traveler granted us our freedom, but they don't want to include Rafael in the bargain. The Master of Beasts says the Rat King is not our people, nor our friend." Harry let their voices fade knowing exactly what Anita would have to say to that.   

Sylvie’s pants were down around her ankles, shoes still on. Blood stained her thighs. Harry took long measured steps, his magic filling the room like a glass filling with water, as he moved. Eventually it was strong enough to stop all discussions in their tracks but still his magic did not stop. He knew he would have to gain some control if he didn’t, he’d crush them under the weight of both his magic and his powers of Death.

Harry noted her hands were balled into fists, eyes squeezed tight. When he crouched down in front of her, she was whispering something, very softly, over and over. "No, no, no." Over and over and over like a mantra.

Jason was there next to Harry before he knew it. "Let me try."

"She won't want a man to touch her." Anita said from behind them, her voice filled with tears.

"I won't touch her." He knelt on the other side of her. "I smell like pack." He very carefully slid his arm in front of her face, trying not to touch her. "Smell the pack, Sylvie. Know the comfort of our touch."

She stopped saying no, but that was it. She wouldn't even open her eyes. Harry let Jason do what he could but when it didn’t work Harry put a hand on his shoulder, “Sylvie of the Wolves,” His voice was a deep throaty growl when he addressed her.

Sylvie turned her head slightly in Harry’s direction and sniffed at him deeply. She opened brown eyes at him, “You smell of Pack but are not one of us.” She whispered.

Harry’s lips quirked in a small smile despite the situation. “A very close family friend was a Werewolf,” He explained as he discreetly waved his hand and released the shackles on her wrists. “He was a lone wolf trying to keep a terrible secret when he went to school. Eventually he gained two true friends, my Father and my Godfather who he told his secret to and they became a part of his pack though they themselves were not Werewolves. When my Mother finally decided to give my Father a chance after years of him begging her to date him, she was adopted into their pack and when I came along Sirius was named my Godfather but Remus was that in spirit.” By the time he’d finished his story Sylvie had been freed and re-clothed all without a touch of her even realizing it had been done.  

She coughed out a laugh, “A Werewolf named Remus?”

Harry was heartened to hear her voice was still a whisper but stronger this time. “Ah, yes. I have never given it much thought but a Werewolf named Remus Lupin is a bit ironic isn’t it. It was his birth name; he wasn’t turned until he was 5.”

Sylvie growled. “Oh don’t worry the bastard who did that to him, and many others, is dead now; killed a few years ago. I’ll tell you all about it if you wish but right now, Sylvie, I need you to be strong and answer me truthfully.” There was an instinct, an urge pushing Harry to do something. He wasn’t sure where is would lead but he followed willingly.

“Do you wish for justice against those who have done this to you?”

She nodded.

“You have to say it.”

Her brown eyes bore into Harry’s shining with determination. “I want justice from those who have harmed me.”

Harry nodded his approval. “Justice you shall have.” He put out his hand palm up, “I would not ask this of you if it was not necessary but I need contact with your skin and this is the least invasive way to do that.” She reached out slowly but hesitated before their skin actually made contact.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, as if he were actually going to tell her a secret. “Just so you know that while I am sure you are a lovely lady and I can tell that you are beautiful, but I’d much prefer blondie over here, no offense.” He jerked his head in Jason’s direction. “I mean I’m sure you’ll make someone happy someday,” He babbled a little when she just stared at him.

Sylvie chuckled but placed her hand in his. “Gwen.”

Harry frowned not understanding. “My girlfriend’s name is Gwen.”

Harry smiled at her, “Then let’s get this done with so you may be reunited with her. Thank you for placing your trust in me, I will not fail you.” He stood and tugged her gently up with him, when she stumbled he let her hold onto his arm with her other hand but made no move to grab her to help in any way.

As soon as Sylvie gained her balance and let go of his arm he twisted his body and waved his hand letting his magic fly, not bothering to hold back. Padma and the Traveller ended up pinned to the wall a foot of the ground and Harry used his powers over Death to keep the Traveller from fleeing his temporary vessel.

After talking with Sylvie, Harry had gained a semblance of control over his magic and temper so while his magic still filled the room to the brim, it held no weight of fury or rage. “Who do I serve justice to?” He posed the question to the room, to any who would answer and he would know if they weren’t truthful.

"I did," Padma said.

“Lie,” Harry stated and his fingers twitched. Padma began to scream and Harry let him feel the pain, it would be like a Cruciatus his soul, for a few seconds before letting it fade.

"Padma did not personally rape her," the Traveler said. "Any unskilled man can rape, but it takes a true artist to skin a live Shapeshifter."

"Who then?" Harry stated calmly.

Fernando walked through the door, and Harry didn’t need to feel Sylvie’s hand trembling in his to know.

Fernando smirked. "The Traveler wouldn't let me have Hannah."

Harry left the two vampires pinned to the wall and used his magic to force Fernando to his knees and keep him there. He and Sylvie stood side by side looking down on Fernando. The urge to do, surged again, stronger this time. It fed words to him which he spoke in a deep commanding voice. “Justice has been called upon to be served. You have been accused and now you will be judged.”

The magic was using Harry as much as he was using it and he let it sweep him away. Harry grabbed Fernando by the face with his free hand, digging his fingers and thumb into his cheeks and then he _tore_ into his mind only vaguely hearing his screams and there was nothing but memories. Harry witnessed every filthy degrading act Fernando and two other put Sylvie through. Harry ripped himself from Fernando’s mind, “You have been found guilty.”

Jean-Claude approached them from behind, “You cannot kill him Harry.”

“There are worse things than death,” He stated ominously. “This may feel a little odd Sylvie but do not worry, just keep ahold of my hand.”  

There was no known spell that would do what he wanted but he just knew that with his power and will he could do this, He stared into Fernando’s now very frightened eyes and pulled everything he had done to Sylvie, to the front of his mind and put it on a nonstop loop that would force him experience every bit of physical pain, every violation, every touch, that Sylvie experienced and it would happen over and over again until he earned her forgiveness or he died. And a mark would never be left on him.

Now came Sylvie’s part in it all. As gently as he could, Harry took her fear, horror and humiliation and fed it into the loop he had created. Not only would Fernando know personally what it was like to be raped, but Sylvie’s own feelings would be worn down and not as sharp as they were before. Harry would also be able to do the same with her memories of the experience to help her deal with it and heal quickly.

Harry let go of Fernando both physically and magically, he watched dispassionately as he collapsed to the floor and curled himself into a ball all the while whimpering pathetically and begging his invisible attackers to leave him alone.    

Sylvie dragged her eyes from Fernando’s squirming, whimpering form, to Harry. “What did you do? I still remember but I don’t feel so…” Her mouth opened a closed like she couldn’t find the right words.

“You felt that odd sensation?”

She nodded. “I pulled the feelings that you associated with him, except anger and revenge, and feed them into a loop I created in his mind. Everything that he did to you, that you experienced, he will feel it all as if it were happening to him. You are not a lover of men and neither is he so that is what he is feeling and he will keep feeling everything until he earns your forgiveness or he dies.”

Sylvie’s hand tightened on Harry’s as she bent her head, her shoulders shook and she laughed until she cried. “Thank you,” She whispered.

Harry used his thumb to lightly caress the back of her hand before letting go and motioning for Anita to help her when she still seemed a bit unsteady on her feet. Another wave of his hand banished the cuffs holding Rafael to the table. He stood in front of the two vampires still pinned to the wall, “You cannot retaliate; the punishment of Fernando, according to what I’ve observed he violated whatever pact you’ve got going, by raping a woman who is no lover of men and possibly causing permanent mental damage. For this transgression we will be taking both Sylvie and Rafael with us.”

Harry stepped closer to Hannah when he used his magic to force the Traveller out and caught her when she fell from the wall. He hugged her to his chest for comfort, “I apologize for that, Hannah. I just needed to make sure he didn’t come after me while I had my back turned.”

She pulled back and looked down at him, “It’s okay, I understand why you did it. Thank you for helping Sylvie.” Harry nodded and let Willie, who had just entered the room, take her into his arms.   

“Let us be on our way. The night grows long.” Harry let Jean-Claude and Jason take care of Rafael. Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to try expending any more power since his temper tantrum took quite a bit of energy.

Harry was the last to leave and lifted all his spells on the way out the door, hearing Padma thump to the floor before moving out of hearing range.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a little trouble which is why I'm posting it late. I've only given it a quick cursory read over because I'm tired so if anyone see and misspellings or errors please let me know.

**Chapter 6**

 

It was nearly midnight when they exited the Circus. Jean-Claude assisted Jason with getting Rafael in Anita’s jeep in the most comfortable position possible paying across the lap of both Sylvie and Jason.

Harry insisted he accompany them to the underground clinic thinking there might possibly be something he could help with. So he found himself in the passenger side seat while Anita drove, after giving Jean-Claude his cell phone number. It was a fairly new model; one that the Japanese perfected and some Swedish witch took it upon herself to make it compatible with magic. Harry often forgot he even had it since Luna and Andromeda were the only ones who contacted him, by owl or phone, any more.

Harry told Jean-Caude to contact him at any time if there was need, especially so since his vow was still in effect. That wouldn’t have matter to Harry though. He was invested now, Damien was family and Jean-Claude and all his people were like Family to Damien which obviously meant that Harry had adopted them into his own; offered his help and trust unless, and/or they lost that right.

~~~

The ride itself was not uncomfortable, but it was fraught with tense silence until Rafael woke. He didn’t scream like any ordinary person would, instead small whimpers would force themselves from his throat when Anita would hit a bump.

Harry kept his seat belt on but turned so that he could poke his head into the back. Raphael had his upper body perched in Jason’s lap, his head resting on one of his thighs and it was turned to the back of Harry’s seat. His eyes were glazed with pain, but Harry knew he could at least see him in his periphery. “Raphael, I know you don’t know me or have any reason to trust me but would you like to stay awake the rest of the way or would you like me to put you to sleep until we can get you better situated and in less pain?”

“Who?” It was somewhere between a wheeze and a groan.

“My name is Harry Potter and I’ve been assisting Jean-Claude and Anita for the night. I can wake you as soon as you are more comfortable.”

Jason, who had his hands clasped tightly to his chest so that he wouldn’t touch any part of Raphael’s exposed back, urged him to consider. “You can trust him Raphael; he’s the one who got you and Sylvie out.”

He hesitated for a moment longer, “I’ll allow it under one condition. You tell me what happened and how you got us out.”

“Agreed. Just relax; I’m going to place you in a deep sleep so you won’t feel any pain.” Harry reached back, twisting his body awkwardly and lifting himself a bit so that he could place his palm to Raphael’s forehead. It took the smallest amount of power to send the Wererat to sleep.

When Harry settled himself back in his seat, he pulled the necklace from under his shirt where it was always hidden; it was the same one he’d had with him while he was hunting Horcrux’, the one Hermione charmed for him.

He took it off and reached into the pouch where his cell as well as various potions and a few odd things he might need, are kept for safekeeping. It was just after midnight and with the time difference it would be about 6 a.m. in England, he wasn’t entirely sure Luna would be awake; it was more than likely though.

Harry pulled up her contact and dialed, it rang once before she picked up. “Harry.”

He had seen her earlier that day but it felt so much longer and her familiar dreamy voice had him missing her already. “Luna, I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No. The Wrackspurts wouldn’t give me any peace.”

Harry huffed in amusement. “You know more about Magical Creature than anyone I could contact so I need a little advice. I have a few Were creatures that are injured, so far one is severe. Are there any potions that would work appropriately? I know Remus use to get some from Poppy the day after the full moon when he was at school, but I have no idea what or what grade.”

“Ah, yes.” How she sounded thoughtful and dreamy at the same time Harry would never know, but she managed it. “A grade 3 pain potion should last a few hours depending on what type of creature, how big, how powerful; at minimum it would work for an hour. Harry, I know creatures, but I don’t know potions that well.” Luna told him sounding surprisingly serious.

“You know, as well as I that there is only one person you can go to for potions since Professor Snape is no longer with us.”

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “First of all, I have no way to get a hold of him, Luna. Second, even if I did, I have no idea if he’d want to talk to me never mind help.”

“Well that’s easy then. I can help with the first and as for the second, you can ask him yourself.” She told him happily, completely ignoring the fact they had a heated rivalry for years and hadn’t actually spoken since Harry returned his wand.

“Wait have you been in contact with Malfoy and why didn’t I know?” He said after what she told him sank in.

“You never asked. Now since Draco has just recently gotten a phone and learned how to use it, I am going to hang up and send you his number, then I’m going back to bed just remember two things for me.” She said her voice strangely serious. It made Harry sit a little straighter and listen that much more closely.

“Draco has changed quite a bit since the war, much like you have. You two are the opposite sides of the same coin. Just listen and do what feels right.”

“And?” He prompted when she spoke no further.

“You know much more about bonds and ties that you let on. Keep that knowledge in mind and the worst that could happen when you ask, is the answering being no.”

“I don’t understand that second part, but I’m guessing that I will eventually.”   

“Sooner than you might think. I’ll see you this weekend, good night Harry.” Luna said airily and hung up.

Harry lowered the phone to his lap and wiped a hand down his face. “What war?” Jason asked pensively.

Harry couldn’t even be upset that they eavesdropped on his conversation, he had been talking about their friend after all, also they had superhuman hearing. It couldn’t be helped.

“It is a very long story and has been over for 4 years.” Harry told him wearily. “You will probably be around when I tell Jean-Claude and Damien about it.”

Sylvie spoke for the first time since they left the Circus, “I didn’t know seers were real, but your friend sounded like one.

“We don’t actually know and we don’t ask. It’s a good bet that since her mother was descended from a line of Seers it’s possible but those of us who are friends with her, don’t care. She’s our friend and that’s all that matters, every so often she just knows something, will give advice about something that has happened or will happen and we listen and take her advice but that’s not all she is or is good for.”

“She will probably insist on meeting you lot, so you should know that most of the time it sounds like she speaks a lot of nonsense, like when she was talking about the Wrackspurts but you have to really listen to understand. What she was saying when she said they wouldn’t give her any peace is that something was woke her in time to receive my call and deliver any advice needed. If I hadn’t called her she would have called me.” He continued.

“Are they real?” Sylvie asked curiously.

“No one knows. I believe she sees something even though many do not. In the wizard world there are these creatures called Thestrals. They are pitch black horses with wings, they are carnivorous but very gentle and they are considered bad omens. However they are invisible unless you’ve witnessed death hence when they are bad omens. I could see them by the end of my Sixth year because I witnessed the death of my Godfather. Since then I haven’t really doubted her.”

By the time he finished talking they were in a parking lot in front of a large brick building. Harry’s phone had alerted him to Luna’s message but he decided to wait and let Raphael listen in once he had something to ease his pain.

~~~

Once Raphael lay on the examination table in the makeshift emergency room in the basement of the building; Harry had met Lillian, the attractive 50-something doctor with the no nonsense attitude. It took Jason, Sylvie and Anita to back him up enough to get her to not give Raphael ordinary medicine. Not only would it not work very well but Harry had no idea if there would be any reactions to the pain potion that would help him.

Lillian stood behind Harry as he took a seat on the little stool with wheels and place his hand once again on Raphael’s head, bringing him back to awareness. He took a deep ragged breath that remained ragged and turned fast.

“Raphael, do you remember me, what I said before I put you to sleep?”

“Yes.” He flinched as if talking hurt; it just may have with how injured he was.

“I can give you something for the pain, made for people who are magical or creatures. It won’t put you to sleep but may make you drowsy so I need you to just bear with me for a few moments. You wanted an explanation of what happened this evening, but that would take far too long while you are in so much pain so I’m going to _show_ you what happened. It will only take seconds but since it’s probably the first time you’ll be experiencing this, it may be a little disorienting. I just need you to stay as relaxed as you can and keep your eyes on mine.”

Harry slouched a little further bringing himself perfectly eye level with Raphael. Harry pulled the memories to the forefront of his mind and gently let the memories flow into Raphael’s. Like Harry said it only took seconds and once finished Raphael looked at him intently. “That was real? It’s all true?”

Harry nodded, “If you need verification Jean-Claude, Anita, Jason and Sylvie can tell you.”

Anita walked up behind Harry. “If he can take the pain away and help you heal faster, than I‘d let him Raphael. None of us can afford to be vulnerable come tomorrow night.” She said pragmatically.

Raphael let out a short wheeze of a laugh, “So be it.”

Harry pulled his pouch from around his neck once again and reached in up to his shoulder, digging around for the vials he usually kept there. Jason and Anita who were leaning against the far wall gaped at him and Lillian who had kept silent, observing, moved to the side to see what they were gaping at and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Who are you, Marry Poppins?” Jason joked.

Harry chuckled as his hand closed around what he was looking for and he pulled it out. “No but I suspect the person who wrote the screenplay was either a squib or someone who knew of the magical world.”

Harry held out the pouch to Jason. “A friend once put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it and now it can hold much more than what you would think. If you would like you can find all the other vials hidden in there.” He held up the Pain potion he’d just removed, “They look like this. A few are the same color others vary depending on what they are. And don’t worry they won’t break no matter how strong you are, each were spelled unbreakable.”

Jason took the pouch slowly, as if it would open up and swallow him whole. Harry chuckled again and shook his head. Using his free hand he pulled out his wand. Spelling potions directly into someone's stomach was considered delicate wand work.  

He addressed Raphael. “You shouldn’t feel anything when I do this but if you do it shouldn’t hurt just feel odd or unusual.” He showed the vial to Raphael, “This is the highest grade pain potion created. I am going to use magic to put it directly in your system and the effects are instant.”

Harry griped his wand firmly and used the tip to ‘draw’ a circle around it. Healers and Medimages were the ones who used this spell most often, not including Potioneers; Harry learned how to do it out of necessity but it wasn’t his forte. It took a lot of concentration for him to gently move the potion from the vial into Raphael and he was thankful everyone in the room kept silent.

Raphael’s body went limp with relief once the potion started working through his system. “Thank you, the Wererats will remember what you have done. I will remember.”

Harry smiled and shrugged, “I would have done the same for anyone in need. But now that you are in significantly less pain I need you to understand that my specialty is defensive and offensive magic. My friend Luna is the foremost expert on Magical Creatures in our generation but neither of us has made a study of Potions or Healing. I need your permission to contact someone who could be a Master. He’s a bit abrasive but I trust his knowledge.”

“Do what you will.”

Harry removed his cell from his pocket this time, but turned to ask Lillian a question before he dialed Malfoy. “How is Sylvie?”

She averted her eyes but answered anyway. "Physically, she'll heal, but I'm not a therapist. I'm not equipped to deal with the aftereffects of an attack like this. I want her to stay here for the night, but she's insisting that she go with you."

“Why?” Harry asked in shock. “She just met me.”

Lillian shrugged. "I think she feels safe with you. I think she doesn't feel safe here. This is a neutral place. We have all agreed to that. She should feel safer here than anywhere else.”

"For tonight you're safe, but anything that Elizabeth knew, the Master of Beasts knows. By tomorrow this may not be a safe haven." Anita informed Lillian.

"Do you know that for sure?" she asked.

"No, but I don't know for sure that you will be safe either."

She nodded. "Very well.” Lillian turned back to Harry. Take Sylvie with you then, if you would be willing.”

“I would never deny anyone safe harbor if they were in need so she will be welcome. If she is willing she should sit in on this conversation though as well as Jason.”

The young man had seated himself on the floor and lined many multi-colored vials in front of him, was finished his task and now flipped through Harry’s much loved photo album. Jason looked up guiltily at the sound of his name. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Harry smiled sadly, “Relax Jason, if I had not wanted you to see something in there I wouldn’t have asked you get the potions for me. I understand the pictures are fascinating because they move.” Harry eyed the album longingly. “Perhaps the picture toward the back will entice Sylvie to join us for a short time. She did express interest in meeting my Godson.”   

Lillian left the room to see if she could convince Sylvie to meet with the rest of the group.

Jason flipped to the first photos of a swaddled infant being held by a beautiful black hair woman with Harry standing next to them smiling happily and waving at the camera. “You said his name is Teddy, who’s the woman?”        

“Andromeda Tonks, his maternal Grandmother.” Harry answered absently while he programmed Draco’s number into his phone. “Her nephew Draco Malfoy is the one I’ll be consulting with.”

Sylvie entered the room behind Lillian with a petite pretty blonde following behind her. Lillian went back to her spot holding up the wall behind Harry. Sylvie stood on the opposite side of the examination table with the woman next to her holding her hand. “Harry?”

He smiled up at the two, “I apologize for interrupting but I will be getting a hold of a colleague who may be able to shed some light on a way to heal you and Raphael quicker than you would on your own. I figured you would want to be a part of the conversation since I will only do what you would like with your explicit permission.”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry turned his attention to the woman beside her. “You must be Gwen. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m glad she has someone to support her. I’d shake your hand but I believe it is considered rude to do so over an injured person.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Thank you for what you did for Sylvie.” Gwen said sincerely.

“Woah, Sylvie you gotta see this.” Sylvie and Gwen went over to stand close to Jason and look down at the album in his lap. “How is he changing his hair like that?”

Harry laughed at their expressions. They found one of the pictures where they had caught Teddy’s first hair color change on film. “He’s what we call a Metamorphmagus or just Metamorph for short. His mother Nymphadora was the first in generations to be born with the gift. When he gets old enough to control the gift on his own he’ll be able to not only shift his hair color but also individual part of his body like his nose and eye shape as well as color.”

Gwen looked up and smiled at Harry, “You sound like a proud papa.”

Harry’s eyes dimmed a little. “Tonks, his mother and Remus his dad, died very shortly after he was born so me and Andromeda have to be the proud parents the Tonks and Remus won’t have the chance to be, but we’ll keep them alive by telling Teddy everything we know about his mom and dad so that he’ll grow up feeling like they were there at least. As much as I love talking about Teddy though we are on a bit of a time constraint so let me call Draco and find out what we can do for Raphael.”

~~~

Harry let it ring once then put it on speaker. Everyone but Anita would be able to hear the conversation so I was only polite that he do so. It ran twice more before Draco’s haughty voice came crackling over the speakers.

“Who in Merlin’s bloody knickers thinks 7 a.m. is a respectable time to ring a person?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, somethings would never change. “Malfoy.”

“Potter.” Harry could practically hear the sneer but the venom was missing. “I’m guessing I owe Lovegood a thank you for this?”

“Yes, we all know you’re the best at potions next to Snape but I didn’t know how to get a hold of you or if you’d even help if I asked.”

“What, you think I still cavort with Death Eaters?” The venom was back, it was Draco’s defense mechanism coming out.

“Draco,” Harry said disappointedly. “That is not how I meant it and you know it. Seven years of antagonistic rivalry doesn’t just go away and that’s why I wasn’t sure if you’d help. You also should know or have realized that had I believed even the tiniest bit that you had been willing, I would not have testified on your behalf like with Lucius. I would have left you to your fate and handed your wand over to the Ministry to be snapped. Now, it’s been four years and I would like to leave behind the petty school rivalry because I need your expertise.”

Malfoy laughed good naturedly, “Got yourself in a bit of trouble again Potter?”

“Luna’s fault. I tell her I wanna get out of England and she sends me to America.” Harry told him shaking his head.

“I didn’t realize you’d left the country but considering what happened with the Weasleys.”

Harry interrupted him before he could go any further. “Don’t tell me I don’t want to know what the bloody press has spun the whole thing.”

“Right. So what can I do for you Potter?”

“I have a Wererat here with me; his entire back from the base of his neck, his arms and legs down to his ankles has been skinned. Luna told me a Grade 3 pain potion would be strong enough to help him with the pain but I was wondering if there was a potion that would help regrow skin, something like Skele Gro.”

Draco hissed in sympathy, “Yes, it’s a fairly complicated potion on par with the Draught of Peace, it’s called the Cutis Augmentum Potion.”

Harry groaned in remembrance of his Fifth year.

Draco chuckled, “You have to be the luckiest bastard I’ve ever met though, since I’ve been self-studying for my Mastery and it’s on a list of potions to be brewed as part of a test, I brew both the Draught and the Potion a few days ago because they are two of the few that can be kept under stasis.”           

Harry sighed in relief. “Wait, you’re self-studying for your Mastery. I thought you would have had that a year ago.” He said in surprise.

Draco hesitated before he answered, “When I went into hiding with Severus he promised to take me on as his apprentice if he made it out of the war alive. England, Germany, France; no one was unaffected by the war and while Severus was the best there are other Masters. No one wants a known former Death Eater as an Apprentice. Mother wanted to get her Healers License since it’s what she's wanted to do since she graduated but it’s the same.”

“Okay, first what do you want for the potion?”

“Complete access to the Black library.”

“I would have given you access whenever you wanted, all you had to do was ask. You are a Black after all. I’ve cleaned out Grimmuld Place so you’ll have to Floo to my new house, I’ll key you into the wards and send you the address before morning. Next I have a proposition for you. You want your Mastery and I could use your knowledge and skill because we both know I’m pants at brewing, though I have become fairly proficient with Pain and Healing Potions.”

Malfoy laugh with amusement. “You would have to know how to brew those. On my last visit to Hogwarts Poppy still has the plaque above your bed in the infirmary. Let me make some inquires and get back to you. If I can find a Master willing to take me on I may just take you up on that offer. A change in scenery might be what I need and may be Mother could be talked into closing down the Manor and moving.”

“She’d be welcome. Try to get her to contact Andromeda. Andy would like to reconnect with her sister but she afraid that Narcissa still wants nothing to do with her or your cousin Teddy. I’ll send Kreature over in a moment to get that potion from you.”

“That sounds fine. I’ll speak to you later Potter.”

“Bye Malfoy.” Harry hung up the phone and turned to his audience who had thankfully remained silent the whole time. “Don’t freak out.” He told them then called for Kreature.

“Master Harry Potter called for Kreature.”

“Yes just a moment. Does anyone have a pen and paper I can use?” He asked the room. Lillian pulled a pad and pen from her pocket and handed it to him. “Thank you.” He wrote down his Floo address and Password for Draco, ripped the piece of paper off the pad then handed the pad and pen back to the doctor.

“Kreature, I need you to take this to Draco Malfoy and get a potion from him.” He handed the slip of paper to the House Elf. “Kreature will be happy to see young Master Malfoy. Kreature be doing what you asked.” It was a good thing he wasn’t nearly as excitable as Dobby had be, Harry had a feeling had it been Dobby he would a vibrated in place.

“You have a slave?” Harry looked up into Anita’s disgusted face and frowned angrily.

“No.” He bit out. “You shouldn’t just assume things. Kreature is what is known as a House Elf, they are a type of magical creature who feed off magic. Their type love to look after a house and/or family. Sometimes they are bonded to a specific person sometimes to a family, like Kreature. He’s been bonded to the Black family for three or four generations and when my Godfather died since he named me his heir, I inherited everything including Kreature. In return for their service we bond with them and they live off our magic. House Elves who aren’t bonded die.”

By the time he was finished lecturing Anita, Kreature appeared with a pop. He handed Harry the vial full of murky blue liquid. “Thank you Kreature.”

“Is there anything else Kreature can do for Master Harry Potter?” He implored.

“Have the books been unpacked?”

“Yes, Kreature had to expand the shelves.”

“We will be having some guests tonight so make sure the guest bedrooms and bathroom have clean linens and is stocked. Also see if the library holds any books on how to magically expand a house or add rooms. I have a feeling I’ll need it and if there aren’t any there take however much money you think you’ll need and buy them.”

“Yes Master Harry Potter. Kreature will do as you ask.”

“Thank you Kreature. I’ll see you at home.” Harry dismissed the old elf. Draco had sent a note with the potion; he read it and then held it out for Lillian to take. “Raphael. Are you awake?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

“I have the potion here and Draco wrote that it could take up to 15 hours for your skin to grow back completely, you will not be able to be moved until the potion’s done its job. The side effects are pretty minimal but from your neck to your feet it will feel like one giant itch you won’t be able to scratch. There won’t be any scarring but the new skin will be pink and tender for a few days. I’m going to make a suggestion and it’s up to you if you want to take it. Because the itching sensation will be continuous for up to 15 hours, I have what we call Dreamless Sleep Potion. It does exactly what it sounds like and works for 8 hours, the problem with giving you that potion is Lillian won’t be able to wake you to give you the Pain potion. It would have to be one or the other.”

“I don’t want to be forced asleep for that long.” Raphael told him.

Harry nodded. “Okay, I’m going to spell this into you like the last potion. Let Lillian know if you need a pain potion at any time. Don’t try to deal with the pain or the itching without it.”

He spelled the potion into the Wererat and then got up stretching stiff muscles. He grabbed four more pain potion from the ones gathered in front of him and handed them to Lillian. She put them in the pocket of her lab coat and handed Harry the pad of paper and pen again when he asked.

“This is my number. If the potions begin to wear off early or he can’t take the sensation anymore, call me. I can be here in seconds now that I’ve been here.” He handed the pad back.

Jason held up his pouch with everything back in it. “Sylvie did you still want to stay with me?”

“Yes.” She answered hesitantly.

“You and Gwen are more than welcome to stay however long you like. I was just double checking.”

“Anita? Jason?”

“I’m good.”

“We’re fine.” They answered at the same time.

“Okay, Ladies are you ready?” Gwen left the room quickly to grab a bag and was back in a matter of seconds. “It will be quicker to apparate, which means teleporting from here right into my house. It’s going to be uncomfortable and disorienting. I would usually do this holding both of your hands but if that makes you uncomfortable I can do it with you hold Gwen’s hand while I hold the other.”

Sylvie kept a hold of Gwen with one hand but reached out the other. “It’s okay.”

Harry held out his other hand for Gwen to take. “Hold tight and don’t let go until you feel solid ground beneath your feet.


End file.
